Sonic Heroes, Transform and Roll Out!
by Not My Real Name
Summary: Sonic Transformers G1, and Transformers 07 movie Xover. The final battle is about to begin, old enemies return, and there's a big surprise in for one hedgehog.
1. New Arrivals

Demolisher: About time we got some action, I was getting dusty.

Cyclonus: And a new story, too!

Obsidian: _(Dramatic entrance, along with Shadow) _Hey, guys!

Demolisher: Who's he, Boss?

Shadow: Name's Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform.

Cyclonus: Well, someone thinks rather high of themself

Shadow: That's it! Chaos...

Obsidian: HIT THE DIRT!!!!!!! _(does so)_

Shadow: **_BLAST!!!!!!!_ **_(Obliterates Cyclonus)_

Obsidian: _(Revives Cyclonus)_ Okay, Shadow, here's a few rules: 1. Nobody can kill these guys without my consent, except me, of course; 2. You have my consent to kill them if they misbehave ; and 3. Try not to make too much of a mess when you do.

Demolisher: ulp... Well, Not My Real Mame does not own Transformers or Sonic.

* * *

Sonic Heroes, Roll Out!

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

(Outside a volcano on Angel Island)

"Alright, Eggman," Sonic yelled. "You have your Emerald, now let Amy go!" Dr. Eggman, seated in the cockpit of his Egg Scorpion, merely laughed. "You think I would release her so easily, don't you, Sonic?" The Doctor then continued laughing.

"Shadow, do something!" Sonic said, turning towards his good friend (for lack of a better term). "Finally, I get to have some fun!" the black hedgehog said excitedly. "Chaos Spear!" His attack cut the robotic arm holding Amy Rose as if it were a pipe cleaner; however, it did not stop there. The Chaos Spear rammed into the mountain causing a landslide, which revealed the rear portion of a huge, gold spaceship.

(Inside the ship)

Teletran I flared to life. "Explore! Explore!" It then released a probe. The probe went straight for the nearest city (Station Square), and scanned items of varying types. Among these: an F-15, a Walter p38 pistol, a tape recorder, a flat-nosed 18-wheeler (AN: This story takes place in 2007), an old-style Volkswagen Beetle, an 80's van, the ambulance version of said van, another 80's van, an 80's sports car, and a Jeep.

Upon the probe's return, Teletran I said "Repair! Repair!" Then a beam of light from the computer struck a black and purple robot, sprawled out on the floor, which immediately started to transform into a black and purple F-15. The robot then transformed back, went over to a silver and black robot with a huge cannon on its right arm, and placed it in the path of the beam. It shrank while transforming into a pistol, complete with stock scope, and silencer, big enough for any of the other robots to use. "Lord Megatron, we are alive again!" the black robot said. Megatron transformed back to Robot Mode and said, "Come, Skywarp, we must revive the other Decepticons." They each picked up one robot after another, placing them into the beam.

The robots were brought back to life in the following order: a white and red robot and a blue and yellow robot, otherwise identical to Skywarp (F-15s, Starscream and Thundercracker, respectively) and a blue and silver robot (tape recorder, Soundwave).

(Outside the ship)

"What is that thing, Sonic?" Amy asked. "A spaceship. A _big_ spaceship." "I believe we are all aware of the obvious, Sonic" Shadow said. "What I would like to know," Eggman started. "Is how it got into that volcano, and, more importantly, what's inside." "Well," Knuckles said, having just arrived. "I think we're about to find out" As the red echidna said all this, the hatch on the bottom of the ship opened, and five large, humanoid robots walked out. They were each about 20 feet tall, and had purple symbols, kinda looking like faces, on various parts of their bodies

"Who… what are you?" Sonic asked the robot in front. The robot laughed. "I was about to ask you the same thing, rodent," he said, in a raspy, evil-sounding voice. "I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons! We live to conquer and destroy!" "Observe" The white and red Decepticon said, in a high-pitched voice, as he fired the laser attached to his left arm at the Egg Scorpion, which promptly blew up. Eggman managed to eject just in time, though. "Starscream, you showoff!" Megatron threatened. "I live for destruction and conquest to, Megatron!" Eggman said. "In addition, I know this planet like the back of my hand. We should work together." The blue and silver robot approached Megatron. "Megatron," he said, in a highly computerized voice. "Our mission will likely fail without knowledge of the planet." "Right you are, Soundwave," Megatron replied. "I accept your offer- uh, what do you call yourself?" "Ivo Robotnik," Eggman said. "But I am more often referred to as Dr. Eggman."

Eggman and the Decepticons then flew off, but not before Megatron took a quick shot at the ship with the huge cannon on his arm. He hit the ship head on.

(Back inside the ship)

The shock from the blast from Megatron knocked the robot, who had a red chest and arms, with smokestacks on his shoulders, white hips, blue hands, white thighs, blue legs and feet, and a truck's grill in the place of his abs, slumped over in the captain's chair into the repair beam. Teletran I said "Repair! Repair!" The robot was immediately reformatted into a red flat-faced semi with blue on the back (the part where the trailer connects, if you know what it's called, please tell me), and a grey trailer with blue and white stripes down the sides, with a red face-like symbol about two feet from the front of the trailer. He transformed back into Robot Mode, said "Thanks" to Teletran I, and revived his comrades. Their alt forms: A yellow Beetle (Bumblebee), a red Beetle (Cliffjumper), a Jeep (Hound), a white, blue, green van (Wheeljack), a red van (Ironhide), a white van fitted as an ambulance (Ratchet), and a white sports car with green racing stripes (Jazz). (Correct me if I got any of the Autobots' alt modes wrong.)

(Back outside)

As more robots exited the ship, Sonic looked and said "Hey, guys look, more Decepticons!" "Decepticons, where?" a smaller, yellow robot said. "We're lookin' at 'em!" Sonic replied. "You must be confused, friend," the large, red and blue robot said. "We are not Decepticons. We do not destroy for the sheer enjoyment of it. My name is Optimus Prime. I am leader of the Autobots, and stand for peace, not war. These are my most trusted allies: Bumblebee," Optimus gestures to the smaller, yellow Autobot, "Jazz," the white and green Autobot with a visor, "Ironhide," a red Autobot with what looks like the front of a van on his chest, "Wheeljack," a white Autobot with green and blue stripes, "Hound," a green robot with the front of a Jeep on his chest, "Ratchet," a white version of Ironhide with ambulance symbols and sirens, "and Cliffjumper," a red version of Bumblebee. "Who are you?" Optimus said after finishing.

"The name's Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"My name's Amy Rose."

"Shadow the Hedgehog at your service."

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna"

"Now that we're done with intros," Sonic said, impatiently. "Let's get to our headquarters." "One problem," Shadow said. "The Autobots aren't exactly the most inconspicuous of people." "Not gonna be a problem" Jazz said, as the Autobots transform into assorted vehicles. "Well," Sonic said. "It's not exactly invisible anymore, but it's better than a bunch of robots walking around"

* * *

Obsidian: Well, I give it a _(Very bad lightning) _perfect 10

Shadow: Me too.

Cyclonus: Same here.

Demolisher: Ditto.

Shadow: Next time: Battle, perhaps someone will be eliminated.

Obsidian: In Chapter 2? ARE YOU CRAZY!?

Shadow: Okay, maybe not yet. Please review.


	2. The Battle Begins

Demolisher: Wow a new chapter already!

Shadow: Well, I guess NMRN (Not My Real Name) really likes this story.

Cyclonus: I guess so.

Demolisher: Well, back to business, NMRN Does not own Transformers or Sonic.

* * *

(Eggman's Base in Mystic Ruin)

Eggman's good mood was dampened. Sure, the Decepticons were big and powerful, but his secret project was not turning out well. _If I can't find a suitable power source,_ he thought, _my project will be a no-go._ "Hey, Doc!" a small, red Decepticon said. "Oh, hello, Rumble," Eggman replied. "I'm _Frenzy_, you idiot!" the Decepticon yelled. "Rumble's _blue_!" (AN: I'm going by the G1 cartoon for colors of Rumble and Frenzy, so no comments on RIB/FIR) "Sorry, Frenzy," Eggman said in a confused tone. "Megatron sent the Seekers to a place called Central City," Frenzy said. "And he would like to see your 'secret project.'" _Perhaps Megatron could help me make it work,_ Eggman thought to himself. "Very well then."

(Sonic Heroes HQ)

Sonic was amazed. Not only had the Autobots become fully integrated into Sonic Heroes, but their technology had pushed the base into the next century in the way of global surveillance. In return, all they asked was energon, which they synthesized using the Chaos Emerald stored in the base. Sonic then saw a blip on the map near Central City. He immediately pressed the com-link button and said "All Sonic Heroes and Autobots to the central control room."

"Okay, what's the emergency?" Cliffjumper asked. "We've got Decepticons moving towards Central City. We need to mobilize quckly." Sonic replied. "Tails and I'll be in the _Cyclone_." "Alright, Sonic," Tails replied. "I'll go prepare it for launch." "Shadow," Sonic said. "You scout ahead, since you're the fastest." There was a hint of annoyance in those last few words. "Very well, Sonic" the black hedgehog replied. "_Chaos Control!"_ Shadow said, holding up his Chaos Emerald, and with that, he teleported.

(Launch Bay)

"Optimus," Sonic said. "You know these enemies better than I do, so I want you along too." "Alright," Prime said as he transformed into truck mode and drove out of the base. The Cyclone, with Tails driving and Sonic in back, followed, but once it got out of the base, Tails flipped a switch and it converted into plane mode and flew ahead of Optimus.

(Central City)

"Okay, Seekers," Starscream said. "We're here to find the Chaos Emerald, But try to have fun." "Yes sir!" Thundecracke and Skywarp said in unison.

Shadow appeared atop a building and saw the Seekers. "Looks like I arrived just in time." he said, as Starscream came in his direction.

Starscream fired his lasers at Shadow, who avoided them easily. "Come on, Starscream," Shadow taunted. "You have to do better than that to beat me." "Why, you little!" Starsceam yelled as he let loose another volley of laser fire, which Shadow dodged. Shadow then spindashed into Starscream's chest.

"That's it," Starscream yelled. "Now you die, rodent!" Starscreamthen made to grab Shadow and crush him. "No, Starscream," Megatron said over the com-link. "Eggman need the black hedgehog alive for his plans." "Very well, Megaton." Starscream said, disappointed.

Meanwhile, Skywarp had been shot down by Sonic and Tails, and then sent into a building by Prime. Thundercracker landed and made to punch Prime, who grabbed his fist and crushed it, causing Thundercracker to yell out in pain. He was then shot in the back many times by the Cyclone's laser cannon. When Starscream showed up, bearing a small wound on his chest, slowly leaking energon, from where Shadow had hit him, he asked the other Seekers, "Did we get what we came for?" "Y-yes," Skywarp said, showing Starscream the Emerald. "Alright, Decepticons, fall back!" Thundercracker and Starscream both transformed, and Skywarp grabbed onto them.

"Well, that was easy." Sonic said. "Yes, too easy, if you ask me." Optimus replied. "Well, we should get back to base," Shadow said. "Oh yeah," Sonic replied. "Don't you have a date tonight, Shadow?" "As a matter of fact, I do," Shadow said, with a hint of panic in his voice. "I need to get this stuff off me." He said referring to the energon/lubricant mixture all over him.

(Eggman's base)

"Starscream informs me that the mission went successfully," Megatron said. "though they will need to spend time in the CR tank. Now, about your project, Doctor." "Oh, yes, very well." Eggman replied. He then presses a button, which opens a door, revealing a Mobian-sized suit of battle armor. "I need something to power this." the Doctor said. "Agreed" Megatron replied, giving Eggman a small tube of energon, which he then placed in a small opening in the armor.

* * *

Shadow: ulp... I wonder what NMRN is planning for me.

Demolisher: Well, it'll be revealed next time.

Cyclonus: Please review!


	3. Chang of Heart

Demolisher: Hey guys!

Shadow: ...

Cyclonus: Hey, Shadow, what's wrong?

Shadow: I just want to know what exactly the Doctor's gonna do to me this chapter.

Demolisher: Well, let's get started, shall we? I mean, the sooner we start, the sooner we find out.

_(Police Sirens)_

Cyclonus: We're not falling for it this time, Barricade.

Barricade: Falling for what?

Shadow: ugh, NMRN does not own Sonic or Transformers, Okay, let's get on with it!!!

* * *

(Sonic and Shadow's house)

Shadow, after ten showers, having _finally_ gotten all of the lubricant and energon off of himself and slipped into something more appropriate for a date than his gloves and Air Shoes (as in a black jacket, his standard gloves, without the rings, and a pair of more formal-looking shoes), set off to pick up his girlfriend, Julie Rose. He gets into his car, a black Corvette with SHADOW printed on the license plate, and drove off to the Rose residence.

* * *

(Eggman's base) 

Starscream, after blasting about 2000 Shadow Androids into scrap, had finally gotten over the humiliating defeat that Shadow had handed him (first time someone _other than Megatron_ managed to injure him that badly). Eggman had left with Frenzy (with a color-coded drawing of him and Rumble) to find Shadow. "STARSCREAM, GET IN HERE!!!" Megatron bellowed from across the hall. Starscream rushed to the control room, knowing that was where Megatron and the other Decepticons were. "What is it, Lord Megatron?" Starscream asked in his normal, don't-talk-to-your-boss-that-way tone. "I told the Decepticons to assemble an hour ago, where were you?"

"Getting over my defeat in the training area."

"But you were successful in your mission."

"Megatron," Soundwave said. "Starscream is likely referring to the wound dealt to him during the mission." "Ah, yes," Megatron replied. "It wasn't serious, but it bruised his pride. Now, Rumble will keep us posted on Eggman's progress with his mission." With that, Rumble slapped himself in the face. "Come on, even our own boss can't keep the two of us straight!" "Sorry, Rumble. As I was saying, _Frenzy _will alert us if he and Dr. Eggman spot Shadow. The Doctor has something 'special' in store for him. Meanwhile, Starscream, I want you to investigate this distortion." Megatron then pointed out a blip on the radar.

* * *

(Amy's apartment) 

"Julie," Cream yelled up the stairs. "Mr. Shadow is here!" "I'd hurry!" Cheese added. "I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Julie called from upstairs. Shadow was stunned by what she was wearing. Instead of her normal white T-shirt and blue jeans, Julie was wearing a purple dress, and actually put on a headband. "Wow," Shadow said. " You look great." Julie laughed. "You don't look to bad yourself."

"Shall we get going?" Shadow asked, gesturing towards his car. "Yes, let's!" the cyan hedgehog replied.

* * *

(Sonic Heroes HQ, Control Room) 

"Hey, Sonic," Tails yelled. "You might wanna have a look at this!" Sonic came down and looked at the radar, looking at a large blip. "What exactly is that?" Sonic asked.

"Looks like a Chaos Control."

"Not another one! Who's closest."

"According to this reading, Shadow is."

"Oh no! We're not sending him to investigate!" Sonic said, remembering what happened last time he interrupted Shadow's date for a mission. "C'mon, we're going to investigate. Optimus!!!"

Prime came in as fast as he could without transforming. "We may need backup." Sonic told him. "Do not worry, Sonic," the Autobot leader replied. "I will show up if you need me." Sonic and Tails then headed off to the Cyclone.

* * *

(Outside the movie theater) 

"Well, that was not as planned." Shadow said, because the movie they were going to see, _Godzilla: Final Wars_, was sold out. "Well," Julie said, optimistically. "There's still dinner." "Yeah," Shadow replied.

Shadow lucked out on dinner, being able to afford a very expensive restaurant, Café NIGHTS (part of having a government job). This time, everything went flawlessly. The atmosphere was romantic, the music helped a great deal, and the food was quite good.

When they left the restaurant, Shadow and Julie were in a great mood. "Well," Shadow said, "inconveniences aside, how was it." "Everything was great." Julie said. Then Shadow saw something in the alley. "I have something that just came up," Shadow said, "See you tomorrow!" "Don't worry, Shadow," the cyan hedgehog replied, "Your car'll be in our parking garage tomorrow."

Shadow chased whatever he saw for quite a while when he encountered Dr. Eggman and a human-sized, red Decepticon, carrying a large box.

"Hello, Doctor." Shadow said coolly. "Come now, Shadow," Eggman replied, "Is that any way for family to treat each other?"

"Family, Doctor?"

"Well, your creator happened to be my grandfather."

"You have a point there," Shadow said, "now what do you want with me this time?"

"I have a gift," the Doctor said. "A peace offering, if you will. Frenzy, if you will." The Decepticon opened the box, revealing battle armor.

Shadow put the armor on, reluctantly. After all, he would tear it off when he got home. He then noticed a button. "Oh," Eggman said, "That's a special feature. Why not try it out?" Shadow decided to risk pressing the button, besides, it wasn't like he would actually use the armor.

As soon as he pressed the button, however, Shadow clutched his head in pain and screamed in pain, stopping after a minute or so. "Well," Eggman said, "How is it?" Shadow looked at Eggman with a sinister look on his face and said "Not bad... Boss."

* * *

Shadow: WHAT!!!!!!!!! I work for Eggman again.

Obsidian: Guess he couldn't forgive you for turning on him.

Demolisher: Well, Next Time: World Collide!

Cyclonus: Please review!


	4. When World Collide

Sonic: Hi, I'll be taking Shadow's place for this chapter's intro and exit, while he gets over the shock of last chapter.

Demolisher: This chapter will be strange.

Cyclonus: With that out of the way, let's begin.

Sonic: NMRN doesn't own me, my pals, or Transformers.

* * *

When Worlds Collide (Literally)

(Downtown Station Square)

"There!" Sonic yelled form the back seat of the Cyclone. "I see it, Sonic." Tails replied. They were looking at a portal forming near Casinopolis. Then Sonic spotted a white-and-red F-15 Eagle. "We got company," Sonic said.

Starscream couldn't believe his luck. He had spotted the distortion and found the blue hedgehog and the fox boy. He quickly fired his lasers at their plane, shooting it down. "Sorry, hedgehog," he said. "But this distortion now belongs to the Decepticons!" "Not if we can help it!" Sonic called back as he spindashed into Starscream, disabling his engines. Both planes came down right in front of the portal.

Starscream transformed and charged towards Sonic and tails, lasers firing all the way. Tails pulled out his shield, while sonic dodged every shot fired at him. Sonic then tried a Light-Speed Attack, which was met by Starscream's hand. Tails pulled out his cannon and fired at the Decepticon, who got hit with the first few blasts, then dodged the rest.

* * *

(Eggman's base) 

Shadow looked around. He saw the new layout and scoffed. The Doctor had not yet adapted Transformer technology to his base. "Now, Doctor," he said, "Why exactly did we need to get to the base so quickly rather than help Starscream?" "Because," Eggman replied, "Megatron would like to see the end result of our project." The Decepticon leader arrived right on queue. "Ah, I see your mission was a success, Eggman."

"Yes, the Control Armor works perfectly."

"Now, about your end of the deal."

"You want to know the progress on the new technologies, I take it."

"How soon will my new soldiers be ready?"

"Within the hour, give or take."

"As I expected with your expertise in robotics and the information we gave you on our inner workings."

* * *

(Back at the fight) 

Sonic was getting tired, and Tails' cannon was out of power. Starscream, however, had never felt better. Just then, something zoomed out of the portal, moving too fast to get a good look. It was followed by an F-22 Raptor, a tank, a police car, a military helicopter, and some kind of military land vehicle with a large claw-looking thing.

"That…was…weird." Sonic panted. "Indeed," Starscream replied, "but that won't save you." The Decepticon then readied his laser and aimed it at Sonic, only to be hit by a black pickup truck that came from the portal. He got up, brushed himself up, and took aim at the truck, and was then hit by a green ambulance, also from the portal. As he got up, two sports cars, one silver and one yellow, zoomed by from the portal. Starscream, confused by this, was then hit by a blue semi with a flame job. The Decepticon then wisely got up, transformed, and left.

Sonic was thoroughly confused, as was Tails. Their confusion was solidified by what they saw on the nose of the semi: an Autobot insignia.

* * *

Sonic:... You mean the portal leads to the Transformers Movieverse?

Obsidian: Looks like it.

Demolisher: Next time: Battle of the Megatrons!

Cyclonus: Why couldn't the portal lead to the _Armada _universe. I mean, Please review!


	5. Our World, Their War

Shadow: _(still a little upset) _well, this is where the real action starts.

Obsidian: That's right.

Demolisher: Hasbro own Transformers, Paramount owns the movie, and SEGA owns Sonic.

* * *

Our World, Their War

Optimus, Bumblebee, Jazz, Ratchet, and Ironhide arrive and look at the new vehicles: a yellow 2008 Chevy Camaro, a silver Pontiac Solstice GXP, a black GMC Topkick, a green Rescue Hummer H2, and a blue Peterbilt 379 with a flame job. As the Autobots transformed, so did these vehicles. The Camaro became a small, yellow robot, vaguely resembling Bumblebee, the Solstice became a small, silver robot with a visor, the Hummer became what had to be a medical officer, the Topkick became a large, stout robot with BIG cannons on his arms, and the Peterbilt became a tall robot that strongly resembled Optimus. "Prime, we've got imposters!" the Topkick-robot yelled. "Stand down, Ironhide." The Prime look-alike said. "These are the Autobots of this dimension, among them, my own counterpart." "Ugh, my brain hurts." The Camaro-robot said trough a recording from the radio. "This is too freakin' weird." The silver robot said. "I have the same feeling right now" Jazz said. "Easy, Jazz," Both Primes said in unison.

Prime decided to introduce his Autobots. (from now on, all other Movie Transformers will be underlined) "My first lieutenant, Jazz" he pointed to the silver robot, "my medical officer, Ratchet" the green robot, "my weapons specialist, Ironhide," the black robot (as in color, not race), "and Bumblebee, who is in charge of protecting the Allspark," the yellow robot, who was now holding a cube the size of a moderately-sized package. "The Allspark is very powerful," Ratchet said, "It is what gives us life." Sonic and Tails were on the verge of headaches. "ARRRGHHH!!!" Sonic yelled, "I won't be able to keep all of you guys straight!"

An F-22 flew in, transformed, and landed on a nearby rooftop. "Then allow me to assist you!" the robot said. "Look out," Ironhide yelled, "It's Starscream!" "That's not Starscream," Tails said. "Yeah, you guys just sent him packing." Sonic added. "This is the Starscream from our dimension1" Prime said, as he and the other Autobots readied their weapons. Then, a blast came from behind them, hitting Ratchet and Ironhide. The two were sent a few yards, came down hard, and didn't move. Ratchet walked over to the two Autobots and checked them. "I'm sorry, Optimus," he said, "But your Ratchet and Ironhide have been… terminated." "That should clear your mind somewhat, eh, rodent?" a very evil voice said. Everyone turned to see its owner, a very menacing robot.

"Brother," Prime said, "That wasn't necessary." "Many of the things I do are not necessary, Prime," The robot said, "But that doesn't mean that they aren't fun. Now hand over the Cube, or I'll do it again!" "Everybody get out of here!" Prime yelled, "Megatron is much too strong for any of you!" "I believe," came the voice of this world's Decepticon leader, "That the name of Megatron is MINE!!!" Megatron was flanked by Thundercracker, Skywarp, and three new Decepticons, with insectoid alt forms. "Allow me to introduce the Incecticons," Megatron said. "Dropkick," he pointed to the grasshopper, "Shrapnel," the stag beetle, "And Bombshell," the dynastid beetle.

Megatron charged at his counterpart, transforming his right hand into a flail and striking with it. Megatron managed to strike back with his Fusion Cannon, only to have it ripped off of his arm. "Oh, so you want a piece of Megatron, do you, imposter?" "No, fool," Megatron grabbed his counterpart and pulled on his waist, "I want," Megatron's waist starts to fail, "TWO!!!" The Decepticon was split in half, and his optics went blank. The leader of the G1 Decepticons was dead.

"MEGATRON!!!!!" the Seekers and Insecticons shouted. "Decepticons," the surviving Megatron said. "Show these posers no mercy." "As you command, Lord Megatron." The new Decepticons replied in unison, readying their weapons. As for Sonic, Tails, and the Autobots, they fled while the two Megatrons were fighting.

Blackout (the helicopter) was the first to pick a partner, Thundercracker. The Seeker took aim with his lasers, only to have them chopped off by Blackout's rotor blade. The chopper-bot then deployed his partner; Scorponok, who leapt onto the Seeker's back, extended its stinger, and stabbed Thundercracker through the chest with it. The Decepticon fell to the ground, dead.

Next came Barricade (the police car), who decided to kill Kickback. He deployed his cannons and fired at the Incecticon, destroying most of his armor. Frenzy then leapt from Barricade's chest, and fired about 20 discs into Kickback's spark chamber, extinguishing it.

Brawl (the tank) attacked Shrapnel. He deployed all of his weapons (and trust me, he has a lot) and fired at the Incecticon. Shrapnel did not last long against the onslaught, and perished in 30 seconds.

Bonecrusher (the minesweeper, yes, that's what it's called) walked up to Bombshell, extended his claw, impaled him on it, tossed him aside, and fired his cannons at him. The Incecticon died from the impalement, but Bonecrusher was just showing no mercy, like Megatron said.

Starscream fired his missiles at Skywarp, reducing his armor to the effectiveness of tissue paper. Then he jabbed his arm through the Seeker's chest, killing him instantly.

Megatron picked up the remains of his victim and scanned his memory banks. "Pick up the corpses," he said as he transformed, "And follow me!" The other Decepticons did just that.

* * *

G1 Megatron: ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!!!!! YOU KILLED ME!!!!!!!!!

Kickback: Why did you introduce us, just to kill us off?

Obsidian: All will be revealed in time, my friends.

Jazz: You stole my death scene!!

Megatron: Well, I didn't want to have yours, or any death scene for that matter.

Cyclonus: Please review!


	6. The ChaosBringer

Obsidian:... someone else do this...

Shadow: Notme does not own Sonic or Transformers.

Demolisher: On with the show!

* * *

The Chaos-Bringer

(Eggman's Base)

Starscream, Barricade, Blackout, Bonecrusher, and Brawl enter the training area, where the Decepticons. "Who are you, and where's Megatron?" Rumble asked. "We are your new superior officers, and Megatron is right there." Blackout said, pointing at his leader, who's on a higher platform. "That's not Megatron," Starscream said, "Give me two good reasons why we should listen to you!" "As you wish," the robot above them said, "Here they are!" He then tossed the broken body of Megatron at Starscream's feet. "Well, since you put it that way," Starcream said, then all the Decepticons yelled "Hail Megatron, our new leader!"

* * *

Eggman had sent a garbage shuttle with the dead Decepticons to the outskirts of the inner solar system. It then dumped the remains out into the abyss. The corpses drifted, until they encountered a strange planet. It was totally metallic, had a huge maw, horns lining said maw, and a ring around it, attached at the poles, and halfway between the poles on both sides.

(This next part is from the G1 Movie, which I do not own)

Megatron awakened, and saw the planet. "Welcome, Megatron" it said, nearly blowing the Decepticon leader away.

"W-Who said that?" Megatron asked, weakly. "I am Unicron" the planet replied.

"Show yourself!" Megatron demanded.

"I have summoned you here for a purpose"

"Nobody summons Megatron!"

"Then it pleases me to be the first."

"State your purpose!"

"Here is my command, destoy the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. It is the one thing, the only thing that can stop me."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I have already crushed Sentinel Prime with my bare hands."

"You exaggerate."

"The point is he's dead, and the Matrix died with him!"

"No, the point is that you are a fool. The Matrix was passed to Optimus Prime. Destroy it for me."

"Why should I," Megatron asked, "what's in it for me?"

"You bargaining posture is highly dubious," Unicron said, "but very well. I shall provide you with a new body, and new troops to command."

"And…"

"And nothing! You belong to me, now."

"I belong to nobody!" Megatron yelled.

"Perhaps I misjudged you," the Chaos-Bringer said. "Very well, proceed on the way to oblivion" Unicron's maw then opened, releasing red light and drawing in matter, including Megatron and the Decepticon corpses.

"No, I accept your terms, I accept!" Megatron shouted, fearing for his life.

"Excellent." Unicron said, as the red light was replaced by a wide-angle scanning laser. Megatron was enveloped in the green light. His wound were healed, his lower body reattached, and he was totally reformatted. He became purple, with gray shoulderpads, orange squares on his chest, gray lower legs, a rounder armor design, crown-like horns on his head, and orange arm cannon.

"Behold," Unicron said, "Galvatron!" The laser then moved towards the dead Seekers and Incecticons. "And these shall be your minions."

Thundercracker, Kickback, and Shrapnel became identical robots, blue with white legs and wings, and a moustache and goatee. "Scourge, the tracker," Unicron said, "and his Huntsmen, the Sweeps." Skywarp and Bombshell became menacing-looking purple robots. "Cyclonus, the warrior, and his armada. And this shall be your ship." A panel then opened on Unicron, revealing an evil-looking spaceship.

Galvatron then said "I shall rip open Optimus Prime, and every other Autobot, until the Matrix has been destroyed! To Cybertron!" He and his new troops then entered his ship and set off for Cybertron to rally troops.

"Destroy the Matrix," Unicron told him.

* * *

(Sonic Heroes HQ)

Shadow materialized in the control room. _Now, _he thought, _to find that Allspark. _He then found the Cube in the storage room. As he reached to grab it, it warped away. "Sorry, Shadow," a voice came from behind him, "but you can't have the Allspark." Shadow looked behind him, seeing a black hedgehog, looking like himself without stripes, in a long, black jacket with a sword strapped to his back. "Obsidian," Shadow said, "the Doctor wants that Cube, and he _will_ have it!" He then lunged at Obsidian.

* * *

Obsidian: Wow, I'm actually in the story!

Galvatron: When will I reappear?

Obsidian: Later. Next Time: me vs. Shadow!

Cyclonus: Please review!


	7. Shadow vs Obsidian

Demolisher: This is a cool chapter.

Cyclonus: Yeah, Obsidian's in it!

Shadow: Notme owns only Obsidian and Hunter in this chapter.

* * *

Shadow vs. Obsidian

"You can't beat me, Shadow." Obsidian said. Shadow smirked. 'Just watch me!"

Shadow launched several Chaos Spears at his opponent, who warped reality to make them miss. "That's cheating!" Shadow objected. "When fair and square gets me beaten," Obsidian said, "I tend not to care, but I will fight you fair and square, for the Allspark"

Obsidian then fired energy blasts at Shadow, who dodged them, barely. The Ultimate Lifeform returned the attack with a strong kick, which connected, sending Obsidian into a wall. Obsidian charged in and struck Shadow with his elbow, launcins him into a pile of boxes. Shadow leapt at Obsidian, and the two started punching and kicking at each other at their fastest.

Obsidian backed off after a while and drew Stormbringer. He then waved it towards Shadow, and the hedgehog was blasted away by a strong gale. Shadow retaliated with his blaster, only to have Obsidian block all his shots. Obsidian then blasted Shadow with lightning, but Shadow managed to dodge.

"I grow tired of this, Obsidian," Shadow yelled, "Now it ends!" Shadow's hands started to emit red lightning.

"**CHAOS STORM!!!!!"**

Red lightning surged from Shadow's hands…

"**WHITE LIGHTNING!!!!"**

…and was met by white. Neither blast gave an inch. "When did you learn that attack!?" Obsidian asked. "I'm not telling." Shadow replied. Obsidian's power faltered, causing Shadow's attack to advance.

This was it, Obsidian thought, he felt like he was about to die, which was an experience he had suffered once, and was in no hurry to suffer again. He released the blast and jumped out of the way. The Chaos Storm continued into the hall, hitting both Jazz and the other person in the hall.

"HEY!!" Jazz yelled. "I just got a new paint job!" "And I just had this jacket washed!" the other guy said. He was wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans, black boots, black gloves with metal knuckles, and a much damaged long, black jacket with red lining. "Long time no see, Hunter." Obsidian said. "Right back at ya, Obsidian." Hunter replied.

Shadow charged at Obsidian, with beamsword in hand, only to be engulfed in flames from Hunter. Obsidian then threw him into the wall. Shadow recovered, and then laughed. "Well, I see you've brought your friend," he said, "then I guess I'll just take what I came for." Shadow then grabbed the Allspark and Chaos-Controlled out of the base.

"Jazz to Optimus," Jazz said into his com-link. "I read you Jazz, proceed." Prime replied.

"Shadow just came in, trashed the place, wrecked my paint job, and jacked the Allspark."

"I'm on my way! Optimus over and out." Prime said as he disengaged the com-link.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Julie showed up. "What's with all the noise, and where's the Allspark?" Sonic asked. "Shadow took it." Obsidian replied. "Good to see you again, Sonic."

"Shadow was wearing strange armor." Hunter said. "That must be how Eggman's controlling him!" Julie said, hopefully. "Then we must destroy that armor." Obsidian said.

* * *

Hunter: Wow, how cool was that!

Obsidian: Very!

Demolisher: Next chapter: the Control Armor might come off.

Cyclonus: Please review!


	8. Dark Super Sonic

Obsidian: This is where things get interesting, and wierd.

Demolisher: We'll have guests for the next few chapters.

Shadow: Some of the characters from Ultimate Soldier's stories, which he owns.

Cyclonus:Notme owns only Hunter and Obsidian.

Demolisher: And without furhter delay...

Cyclonus; Becaus you wanted it...

Shadow: Dedicated to Notme's loyal reviewers...

Obsidian: GET ON WITH IT, ALREADY!!!!!!!!

All except Obsidian: The next chapter of Sonic Heroes, Transform and Roll Out!

* * *

Dark Super Sonic

(The next day)

"So," Sonic said, "what brings you to our dimension again, Obsidian?" Obsidian was dreading this. He did not want to alarm his friends. He thought long and hard agout telling them, and decided it was the better option "Unicron," He said. The Autobots all cringed as Obsidian said it. "Please tell me you're confused," Hunter said. "Unicron died 600 years ago." "Maybe in your dimension," Obsidian said. "Like me, Unicron can move freely between dimensions, and can do so even in death, leaving his body behind and creating a new one." After saying this, Obsidian went back to twirling the five Chaos Emeralds he found that night, giving the good guys six.

"Hey guys." Tails said. "I've found the last emerald on radar, and it's moving." "Gotta be Shadow." Sonic said. The team set off to get their friend back.

* * *

(Central City)

Shadow stood on the roof of a building, holding his Chaos Emerald and waiting for Sonic to show up. He looked down at the city below, as another portal opened, and Obsidian materialized, alongside Amy, Julie, Hunter, Tails, Knuckles, and the Autobots. Obsidian had five Chaos Emeralds. "Shadow, why," Sonic said from behind Shadow, "why did you join Eggman?" "Because," the black hedgehog replied, "he's my family."

"Listen, I know his grandfather created you, but that doesn't make up for what you did."

"Well, enough talk; let's get to the fighting, shall we?"

Shadow then kicked Sonic, sending him off the building. Sonic braced himself for impact, but was caught by a man in strange armor. His armor resembles Omnimon(From Digimon)only smaller and bulkier. His hands don't have the weapons that Omnimon has but his hands are showing but with armor. He has two swords on his back in sheds in a form of a X. He has a helmet that resembles Wargreymon(From Digimon). Since the helmet resembles Wargreymon´s, then it has hair so the hair is white. All of his armor is white also. The armor has plates that resemble muscles all around his body. No skin is showing. He has a tail that resembles of a dragon's, along with the wings he has. And he has a cannon on his waist.

"Unless you can fly," the man said, "you shouldn't fall off a roof." "Okay, who are you?" Sonic said. "Name's Light," the man replied. "Light Lopez. It's an honor to meet the famous Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Now that you're acquainted," comes Megatron's voice from behind them, "you can both DIE!!!"

Just then, Megatron was knocked off balance by a robotic T-rex. "Me Grimlock not like it when someone threatens my friends." It said. "What is that thing!?" Megatron said. "Allow me to introduce Grimlock, leader of the Dinobots." Obsidian replied. "Good to see you again, Obsidian," Light said, "I thought you were dead." "Takes a little more than a deranged Dark Ultimate to kill me!" Obsidian said. "By the way, where is Spirit?"

"Right," a dark voice said, "HERE!!!" Obsidian was then knocked into the ground. Behind him was a very evil looking being in armor. His entire armor is Hoau´s(from Yu-Gi-Oh GX)but even more darker. His entire armor is Dark Black. He has huge black dragon wings that have holes in the wings. His leg and boot armor has spikes on the front and back. On his chest is a purple orb that has black flames inside of the orb. His stomach shows plates of armor that resembles abs. He has giant shoulder blades that are really blades. His elbows have a sharp spike that has smaller spikes on it. He has pistols on both his arms. He has spikes below the arm. He has gloves that have sharp knives on the knuckles. His finger tips have sharp blades on them. He could make them bigger, smaller, or make them disappear. He has spikes on his back that resembles the American Godzilla's. He has a large sinister tail that is skinny. His helmet resembles the head of the Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. He has a red visor that covers his eyes.

"War Machine," Spirit said. "Yes, My Lord," said a robot looking like a human-sized version of Megatron, with Starscream's head, and knife-wielding hands. "Take care of the others," Spirit told him, "I'll deal with Light." War Machine then charged at Sonic's friends, and brutally attacked them.

Knuckles launched a barrage of punches at War Machine, only to be grabbed, and then sent through a few buildings. "KNUCKLES!!!" Sonic shouted. The Emeralds started glowing.

Tails fired his cannon at War Machine. The Ultimate then transformed into an F-22 and flew behind him. He then transformed back, and knocked Tails into a building, which collapsed on top of him. "TAILS!!!!" Sonic yelled. The Emeralds glowed brighter.

Amy threw her hammer at War Machine. He caught it and threw it back, harder. Amy was sent into the building behind her, and a good portion of it collapsed on her. "AMY!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed. The Emeralds turned black.

Sonic couldn't take his friends dying like that. He was so angry at War Machine that he lost control. His quills stood straight up, and he was surrounded by a dark aura. In a flash of darkness, Sonic had transformed by the power of the Chaos Emeralds, but instead of gold fur, his body was totally black, and instead of red eyes, his eyes were pupilless, and he was surrounded by a black aura instead of a gold one. He had become Dark Super Sonic.

"Spirit, War Machine," Sonic said in a cold, dark tone, devoid of his normal personality quirks. "You only bring destruction to anywhere you go. You never care once about what you destroy or who you kill, and now, it shall end. Now, you shall DIE!!!!"

* * *

Obsidian: Well, how'd you like it?

Cyclonus: Notme would like to thand Ultimate for allowing him to use Light, Spirit, and War Machine.

Demolisher: Next time: Wrath of the Dark Super Forms!

Shadow: Please review!


	9. Wrath of the Dark Supers

Obsidian: This chapter helps set up events for Ultimate Soldiers's stories

Shadow: Dark Super Sonic is so cool! I wnat a Dark form!

Demolisher: Sega owns Sonic, Hasbro owns Transformers, and Ultimate Soldier owns Light, Vanessa, Spirit, and War Machine

Cyclonus: But Notme owns Obsidian and Hunter!

Obsidian: Let's start already, the readers are getting anxious!

* * *

Wrath of the Dark Supers

Sonic charged toward War Machine, leaving a trail of darkness behind him. "Sonic!" Light yelled, "You can't take War Machine on like that!" "He won't listen to you," Obsidian said. "The only ones that can calm Dark Super Sonic are Tails, Knuckles, and Amy, and War Machine just killed them."

War Machine had found Julie, who was cowering behind a building. He stabbed her with his knives, and then knocked down the building. "Julie, no…" Shadow said, the Control Armor starting to crack. He was then enveloped in darkness, his fur turned crimson, and his pupils vanished. The red stripes on his quills and limbs became indigo. Shadow had become Dark Super Shadow. He then charged at War Machine, the Control Armor shattering due to Shadow being to powerful to control.

War Machine charged at Bumblebee, and made to blast him, when Sonic grabbed his arm and ripped it off. "You shall pay for that!" War Machine yelled, and then he stabbed Sonic, who didn't notice. "Not as much as you will." Sonic said, his voice still devoid of all goodness. He then blasted War Machine in the chest with dark energy, and lubricants started to leak from the wound.

"I have to act fast," Obsidian said, rushing to where Sonic's friends were. "You're not going anywhere," Megatron said, blocking the hedgehog's path.

"**NEUTRON BLAST!!!!!"**

Megatron was sent flying by a huge blast of lightning. Spirit then charged at Obsidian, preparing to stab him with his sword, that is, until his sword turned into a large feather all of a sudden. "Only one race can do that." Spirit said. "Obsidian, you wouldn't happen to be a Dimensional by any chance." "I don't know what a Dimensional is," Obsidian replied, "but, I do have some neat tricks, like being able to survive your attack. You did kill me last time we met, but I came back." "Then I'll just have to kill you again," Spirit said.

"**DARKNESS FORCE!!!!!!"**

"**SHINING NEUTRON BLAST!!!!!!"**

The two attacks met with equal force, creating a crater where they met. "You've gotten stronger," Spirit said. "Happens each time I die," Obsidian replied

Sonic had reduced an entire building to rubble, with War Machine at the bottom. The Ultimate leapt out, his arm reforming and his wound healing. Hunter was holding up his hands toward War Machine. "Stay out of this, Drake, or you're next!" Sonic demanded. Hunter was shocked. Not only did Sonic threaten him, but he was nothing like the Sonic Hunter knew.

Obsidian rushed to find the bodies of Sonic's friends. He quickly located Knuckles, and then revived him. "Anyone get the number of that train?" Knuckles said when he got up. "This is no time for funny remarks, Knuckles," Obsidian said. "We need to find Tails and the Rose sisters." "Did Sonic go Dark again?" the red echidna asked, noticing the destruction. Obsidian nodded.

War Machine rushed at Sonic, who blasted him into a building. War Machine the noticed the sole occupant, a teenage girl with long, blond hair, in a white tank top, blue jeans, white boots, and a black jacket. "Well, long time, no see, War Machine," she said. "Vanessa Cruise," War machine said, "the perfect bargaining chip!" He then grabbed Vanessa, and went back outside, holding her in front of him as a shield. "Now, Sonic," he said, "will you allow this girl to be killed by your attack?" "The old human shield trick won't work on me," Sonic replied, and then he and Shadow charged in.

Obsidian watched the attack. "Better fix that," he said, replacing Vanessa with a realistic dummy and teleporting her next to Light. "Now, let's get going!" Knuckles said. He and Obsidian headed for where Tails was, only to have Starscream get in their way. The obstacle was removed by a well-placed Neutron Blast. Obsidian then revived Tails, who just looked dazed for a few seconds.

The dummy was now a few stray pieces of debris here and there, and War Machine was in rather bad shape. Sonic then grabbed his leg spun him around, and tossed him a few blocks. War Machine landed in a nice, soft glass warehouse. Sonic then charged toward him, while Shadow charged in Spirit's direction. Spirit met Shadow's attack with a mighty backhand, sending the hedgehog quite some distance. Shadow was uninjured by the attack, but quite angry.

Hunter had taken the time to gather the Rose Sister' bodies, making it easier on Obsidian to revive them. However, between Obsidian and Hunter was the battle. "If we go through here," Knuckles said, "We'll be sure to die before we get over there." Grimlock had just caught up with Obsidian. "Me Grimlock help friends," the Dinobot said, "Me Grimlock distract War Machine." Grimlock did accomplish his goal, buying Obsidian, Tails, and Knuckles the time they needed to get across the battle. Unfortunately, Grimlock was than blasted through the chest by War Machine. The heroic Dinobot fell over, dead. Obsidian did revive Amy and Julie though.

Sonic saw what War Machine did, and charged in, blasting the evil being again. War Machine yelled out in pain, then fired at Sonic with his cannon. Sonic batted the blast away with ease, laughing evilly. "You're gonna have to do better than that!" he yelled. "Why you annoying little (clang)!" was War Machine's reply. "You should watch your mouth, War Machine," Sonic teased. War Machine lost it with that remark, flipped out all sorts of weapons, and fired them all at Sonic, who batted each and every shot away from him, then fired some more dark blasts at War Machine.

Spirit charged at Shadow, and Shadow charged at Spirit. When the two collided, they started to launch rapid-fire attacks. Shadow landed the first real blow. Spirit retaliated with a blast from his cannon point-blank, which sent Shadow back somewhat. The hedgehog then launched Dark Chaos Spears at Spirit, who sent them back. Shadow dodged the rebounded blasts and launched another volley, which was also sent back, only this one was successfully returned to sender. Shadow showed little signs of damage, which angered Spirit quite a bit. "You're better than I expected," he said. "So far, you're the only one besides Light to last this long," Spirit's arms started glowing. "But all battles must end!"

"**DARKNESS STORM!!!!!"**

"**DARK CHAOS STORM!!!!!"**

The attacks met, only Spirit's attack was much stronger, and pushed Shadow's back. _No,_ Shadow thought, _it will not end like this. I must avenge Julie. No, I must protect the planet she loves, as did Maria._ With that, gold replaced crimson and red replaced indigo in Shadow's fur, and the pupils of his eyes returned. His aura also changed, as did his attack, becoming gold and red. Dark Super Shadow had become Super Shadow, who quickly overcame Spirit's attack. Spirit let the new attack hit him, and laughed. "Try as you may, hedgehog," he said, "But you're not an Ultimate, so you can't hurt me!"

Sonic was about to strike the final blow on War Machine, when Hunter healed him again. "Hunter," Sonic yelled, "Why are you helping the enemy?" "Hunter's helping him," Amy said, "because killing them in cold blood would make us no better then them." Sonic listened, and the darkness surrounding him lifted, revealing Super Sonic. "Now's my chance," War Machine said, throwing a knife at Sonic, who caught it and dropped it "Attacking someone who has their guard down?" Sonic asked. "That's not very honorable." War Machine was absolutely disgusted. Not only did his attack get blocked, but Sonic called the attack dishonorable, something the Apocalypse Forces knew very well. "You're dead, hedgehog!" he shouted and charged. Sonic just rose out of the way of the oncoming attack.

Obsidian, thinking War Machine was distracted, rushed over to Grimlock to revive him. When he was almost there, something pierced his chest. When he looked down, he saw one of War Machine's knives sticking out of his chest. "Oh, (crash)" Obsidian said as he fell to his knees, "I need a better form next time…" Obsidian then fell to the ground, dead.

Sonic and Shadow saw what happened, and entered their Dark forms again. Hunter was devastated. His best friends were dead, and he did nothing to prevent it. "War Machine," hunter said softly. "I…will… kill…you…for…this…" he then got up and raised his arm into the air.

"ULTIMATE EVOLUTION!!!!!"

Dark flames surrounded Hunter, and in a flash, he had transformed. He had chest armor like Wargreymon's, arms and legs like Bumblebee, Charizard's tail, Dragon Megatron's wings, and a helmet like Prime, only he was black and purple. Hunter had entered Dark Armor Mode. He launched himself at War Machine and engulfed him in dark flames. War Machine tried to resist, but Hunter was too powerful in his new form. He successfully fired missiles at Hunter, with little effect. "I told you, War Machine," Hunter said in a cold voice, "I WILL kill you!"

Spirit was winning his fight, for Dark Super Shadow was not powerful enough. Shadow was caught by the neck by Spirit. "Well," Spirit said, "Your time on this planet is almost up. Any last words?" Shadow just laughed and said "Dark…Chaos…**BLAST!!!!!!!**" They were both engulfed in dark energy. When it cleared, Shadow was in his normal state, and Spirit was in his human form, clad in all black. "Well done, hedgehog," he said, "For forcing me into human form, you get to live. War Machine, we're leaving. Our dimension's Allspark will be more easily obtained." With that, Spirit and War Machine entered the portal back to their world.

Sonic and Hunter returned to normal. "Come on, Hunter," Light said, "we're going after them." "Right behind you," Hunter said, "I can't wait to pay War Machine back in full." Before they left, Light gave Sonic and his friends special cards that can be used to summon their power when necessary, something Sonic assures him won't be done anytime soon. Then the Ultimates entered the portal. Right after they left, a familiar face rematerialized: Obsidian. "Ugh," he said, "I absolutely, positively _hate_ dying!" The whole gang hugged him. "And I'm none to fond of choking, either."

(Cybertron)

Galvatron's ship landed in his normal landing spot. "Hey!" A purple Decepticon with antennae and a face consisting of one eye yelled. "That landing platform is for Lord Megatron's exclusive use!" "Calm down, Shockwave." Galvatron said. "I _am _Megatron, or I was, at least."

"What brings you back to Cybertron, My Lord?"

"I am in need of troops."

"Might I suggest Astrotrain, Blitzwing, Brawl, Onslaught, Vortex, Blastoff, Swindle, and myself?"

"That is a wonderful idea, Shockwave. Step forward."

The aforementioned Triple-Changers and Combaticons arrive. "What is it, Megatron?" Astrotrain asked. "First off, It's Galvatron now," the Decepticon leader said, "and secondly, you transform, let the others board you, and follow my ship." Astrotrain transformed into an oversized space shuttle.

"Our destination?"

"Earth."

(Sonic Heroes HQ, the next day)

"Okay," Sonic said. "We need to find the Chaos Emeralds again." "According to the radar," Tails said, "the Emeralds aren't on Earth." "Then where are they?" Knuckles asked impatiently. "If my guess is correct," Obsidian said, "they're scattered across the multiverse." "It'll take forever to find them!" Sonic complained. "Actually," Obsidian said, "I can sense which dimensions they're in, but not their exact location."

Obsidian raised his hand and the group vanished in a flash of light.

(Eggman's Base)

Laserbeak returned to the base, his spy mission a success. As he approached Soundwave, he transformed into a cassette and entered Soundwave's chest. Soundwave promptly transformed and hooked up to the computer, which displayed the Decepticon scout's findings, the conversation that Sonic Heroes just had. "I wish I had a spy robot a long time ago," Eggman said as he watched, along with the Decepticons. "Do you have anything that can follow them, Doctor?" Megatron asked. "Yes I do, follow me," the Doctor replied.

Eggman lead the Decepticons to a large chamber, within it, an equally large ship. It was well over 600 feet long, and shaped like a whale shark. "Allow me to introduce," Eggman said excitedly," the Final Fortress 2! This baby can do a lot of things that the original couldn't. One example being that it can travel through dimensions." Everyone boarded the ship, and it then vanished.

* * *

Obsidian: Next time: the group goes to Hyrule, and Spirit wants his rematch. Oh, and before I forget, I HATE DYING!!!! 


	10. The Legend of Sonic Heroes

Sonic: Okay, this is the start of the search for the Emeralds.

Shadow: Sega owns Sonic, Nintendo owns Zelda, Hasbro owns Transformers, Ultimate owns Light and Spirit, and NMRN owns Obsidian.

* * *

The Legend of Sonic Heroes

Sonic and the gang find themselves in the middle of a huge field, with a large castle in the distance. Then they saw a strange wolf. It was black, with green streaks in its fur and a white belly, and had a chain attached to its leg, blue earrings, and a gold mark on its forehead. An imp-like creature was riding it. "Nice wolf," Julie said, hiding behind Shadow. "It's okay," the imp said, "he's not a very vicious wolf, when you know the kind of person he is inside." The wolf then transformed into a man, wearing a green tunic with a chain-mail shirt and a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, white pants, leather gloves and boots, and a drooped, green pointed hat. His belt had numerous pouches, and he had a sword, with a blue, eagle-winged hilt, and a metal shield on his back.

"Sorry to startle you like that," he said. "By the way, my name's Link, and this," he indicated the imp, "is Midna." "Nice to meet you, Link," Sonic said. "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." Each of his friends introduced themselves. Obsidian then gestured, and a large ship appeared in the sky. "I think it'd be best if the Autobots waited in there." He said, and the Autobots boarded the ship, which then cloaked itself.

Someone then flew past the heroes, and not in a good way, and landed hard on the ground. He was wearing a blue-and-white trenchcoat, black jeans, a blue shirt, and black gloves. His face features sideburns, long ones, and his hair is long that ended on his shoulders, in spiky hair style. (Kinda like the Sonic's quills)He has tan skin, blue eyes and brown hair. "Sonic, behind you," he said. Sonic recognized the voice as that of Light. Behind them were two people: a dark-skinned man, with red hair and a beard, wearing black armor, and holding a large sword; and Spirit, in Armor Mode.

"Well, Shadow," Spirit said. "I never said you would live long. Time for us to continue our battle." Shadow panicked, he stood no chance against Spirit without any Chaos Energy. Obsidian snapped his fingers, and Shadow entered his Super Form.

The two charged at each other. Spirit grabbed Shadow by the leg and threw him into the ground. Shadow got up and launched several Chaos Spears at Spirit, who blocked them with his hand. He then drew his sword and prepared to attack. Shadow started to gather energy, and his hands starting to glow. Spirit charged in, ready to kill Shadow…

"**CHAOS STORM!!!!!"**

…when he was engulfed in gold and red lightning. When the attack was over, Spirit looked over to his comrade. "Ganondorf," he said, "The rest are yours, except for Light." Shadow charged in and kicked Spirit hard, doing little damage.

Ganondorf rushed in and attacked Link, who managed to block with his sword. Link then returned the attack, stabbing the King of Evil in the abdomen. Surprisingly, his sword came out clean. Ganondorf clutched the wound, which was bleeding heavily. He laughed, as a symbol appeared on his hand. It was three triangles arranged into a larger one, the top triangle glowing the brightest.

Ganondorf then began to transform, he grew to about the size of Ratchet. His armor broke away, leaving only some draped over his, well, you know. His feet became hooves, his skin turned green, his hair grew longer, he grew a multi-colored tail, and his face changed. It now resembled a monstrous pig, with long, curled tusks. He had become Ganon. Ganon then seemed to get two huge, gold swords out of nowhere, which he then used to attack Sonic with. Sonic raised his arms to brace himself, only to notice that one hand was on fire. He seemed to instinctively know what to do.

"**WILDFIRE ATTACK!!!!"**

Flames erupted from his hand, engulfing Ganon, who roared in pain and fell over. Ganon then got up, and attacked Knuckles, who prepared to strike back with a punch, and then noticed that his hand was glowing.

"**GAIA FIST!!!!!"**

Knuckles' hands became covered with stone, and then he punched Ganon, sending him flying. "Whoa," Tails said, "when did you learn to do that?" 'It's the cards," Light replied. "They give each of you an elemental power, but you don't have as much control over them as an Ultimate would."

Spirit fired bolt of energy at Shadow, who sent them back with interest. Spirit blocked these attacks with his sword, and then threw it at Shadow. Shadow grabbed it, but was blasted by Spirit, who had only did that as a distraction. Shadow fell to the ground and landed hard, kicking up lots of dust. When it cleared, everyone saw that Shadow was in his normal form, unconscious. Ganon was about to strike the final blow, when Light stabbed him with his swords. Ganon fell to the ground, dead. The ground near Shadow then burst open, revealing Scorponok. Blackout then arrived and transformed. "Decepticons!" Light said. "Where'd they come from?" Then everyone noticed the Final Fortress 2 hovering above them, and the Decepticons charging towards them.

Shadow got up and clutched his arm. He then limped off to where the others were. Obsidian then charged at Megatron, Sonic launched a Wildfire Attack at Brawl, Knuckles sent a shock wave towards Bonecrusher by using his Gaia Fist on the ground, Julie fired a light beam at Barricade, Tails launched blades of air at Blackout, and Amy flattened Frenzy with her hammer. Light and Spirit were then left to do battle one-on-one. Light entered Armor Mode, and said "one shall stand, one shall fall." "Why would you throw away your life so recklessly?" Spirit asked. "That's a question you should ask yourself, Spirit," Light replied.

Spirit charged at Light with his sword, only to be parried by Light. Light then stabbed Spirit with his swords, causing him to yell in pain. Spirit blasted Light with his cannon. He then started charging energy. Something shrouded in golden light hit Spirit's visor and exploded, effectively blinding him. Light looked down and saw Link holding his bow as if he had just shot an arrow. "WHY YOU (crash, clang, boom) LITTLE WORM!!!!!!!" Spirit yelled. And attacked in the general direction of Link, who just stood there watching the blasts hit about ten or fifteen feet away from him. Light took Spirit's temporary blindness as an opportunity to strike, hitting him hard with his cannon. Spirit launched another attack at Light, also missing rather badly.

When Spirit regained his sight, he blasted Light point-blank with his cannon, sending him down fast and hard. When he landed, Light was in human form again. "It's over, Light!" Spirit said as he landed beside Light. As he moved to finish him off, Link stabbed him in the back with his Master Sword. Surprisingly, the attack actually hurt, as Spirit cried out in pain and fell. Light then got up and grabbed his swords and struck Spirit, causing the green Chaos Emerald to fall out of his pocket. "Is Spirit dead?" Link asked. "No," Light replied, "he'll come around soon, and I suggest we don't stick around to find out exactly _how_ soon."

Hyrule Field was no longer the beautiful place it once was, so Obsidian started to fix it, when Eggman showed up in his latest mech. It was humanoid, about the size of Megatron, and had a sleek design. It was white and red, with wings, a sword and shield, and had an Eggman-stylized face. "Allow me to introduce my latest and greatest creation," Eggman boasted, "the Egg Emperor 2!"

Sonic was unimpressed for two reasons: one, Eggman said that about _all_ of his creations; and two, who do you think _trashed _all those "latest and greatest creations"? (Okay, Shadow trashed two of them) He spindashed into the orb in the mech's chest, only to hit a force field. Obsidian decided to help Sonic by giving him more power, but instead of Super Sonic, he decided on Sonic's other super-type form (and it's not Dark Super Sonic, either) Sonic's fur turned indigo, his stomach, muzzle, and arms turn white, and his pupils vanish. His gloves and shoes disappear, being replaced by glowing gold rings around his wrists and ankles. Finally, white stripes form across Sonic's hands and feet, as well as double stripes along his quills. Sonic Was now Darkspines Sonic.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, and Obsidian: _(Sing_ Seven Rings in Hand _very well)_

Link: GUYS WE"RE ON AGAIN!!! _(They stop singing)_

Obsidian: Next time: Sonic vs. eggman number...I have no idea.

Sonic: Please Review! _(He, Shadow, and Obsidian go back to singing)_


	11. Power of Darkspines

Sonic, Shadow, and Obsidian: _(still singing "Seven Rings in Hand")_

Link: GUYS!!! _(They stop singing)_ Thank you.

Demolisher: NMRN doesn't own slag.

Obsidian: Oh, and Notme's first music request is "Seven Rings in Hand" from _Sonic and the Secret Rings. (He, Sonic, and Shadow go back to singing)_

* * *

Power of Darkspines

Sonic powered up, causing him to have a flaming aura. "Alright, Eggman," he said, "come and get me!" Eggman decided to do so, slashing at Sonic with the mech's sword. Sonic just seemed to move in a blur, dodging the attack with little trouble, and spindashing into the orb again, only this time, he broke through the force field and landed a solid blow. The mech lurched back, and then tried to blast Sonic with eyebeams, only to miss again, because Sonic slowed down time again. Sonic then waved his hand, causing it to light on fire.

"**WILDFIRE ATTACK!!!!!"**

The flames were bigger and hotter this time, and hit the orb quite powerfully, causing the mech to jerk back. Eggman next tried to rouse the Decepticons into helping him, but only Soundwave actually listened, coming out of the ship and deploying Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, and Ravage. Sonic avoided each of their attacks, and then sent them a Wildfire Attack. Soundwave and his cassettes went down quickly, but only entered stasis-lock. (Darkspines Sonic doesn't kill anyone outright, though he is more aggressive than normal Sonic) Eggman then fired missiles at Sonic, who still dodged them all with ease (and a little help from slowing down time). Sonic then used a Light-Speed Attack on the mech, and it toppled and shut down.

Then the rest of the Decepticons (Scorponok and both Starscreams to be exact) charged in and attacked. Sonic blocked and dodged their attacks easily, and clobbered them with another Light-Speed Attack.

Spirit had come to by this time, and decided to kill Shadow and Light now. However, he then saw the battle described above, and decided that Sonic would be the next to fall.

"Hey, Sonic!" Shadow yelled, "Let me have some of the action!" Obsidian then did the same trick he used just now on Shadow. Shadow turned crimson, his stripes turned white, the ones on his quills becoming double-stripes, and he had only his rings, which glowed red. Other than that, and his hairstyle, Shadow looked like Sonic did now, only with an electrified aura. He was Darkspines Shadow.

Knuckles was next. He remained red, his pupils vanished, his muzzle and hand-spurs turned white, his gloves and shoes were replaced with green glowing rings, and white stripes appeared on his hands, feet, and dreadlocks, with a double stripe going down his forehead, and another down his torso. A green aura surrounded him. Knuckles was now Darkspines Knuckles.

Spirit then entered the battle, walking _into_ a powered-up Wildfire Attack, Chaos Storm, and Gaia Fist. "Not the best way to start off a fight, Spirit," Light teased. "Shut the (clang) up, Lopez!" Spirit replied, as he blasted Light. Spirit was singed, covered in little pieces of rock, and his hair stood up more than usual.

Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles all charged in, tackling Spirit. Starscream fired his lasers into this, but they all hit Spirit, who went over and tore off Starscream's lasers. Knuckles then punched Spirit, but was sent into the ground in retaliation. He sent a huge boulder to Spirit, ant then launched another Gaia Fist. Shadow fired blasts of electricity at him, and Sonic launched fireballs. Spirit then blasted the three of them into the ground. Sonic got up first, and used a Fire Spin Dash on Spirit, who didn't have enough time to react. "You could keep this up for hours, and never get anywhere" Spirit said, "so why do you continue to fight?" "It's a heart thing," Sonic replied, "you wouldn't understand." "Hearts," Spirit said coldly, "can be crushed." Sonic then blasted Spirit with a point-blank Wildfire Attack, sending him into the ground. Spirit was then hit by a Chaos Storm and a Gaia Fist.

"They keep hammering him," Light said to himself, "but he keeps getting back up, totally unscathed. Could Sonic be the one we need to end this war?" Link just watched in amazement. His new friends were fighting against all odds, yet winning, as far as he could tell. The rest of the battles came to a standstill, as everyone was watching Spirit get clobbered. Nobody but Light and Obsidian noticed that Spirit wasn't actually getting hurt.

"Now you DIE!!!" Spirit yelled, charging energy. He was slowly swallowed by a dark aura. He then put his hands together, and formed the energy into a ball in his palms.

"**SUPER DARKNESS FORCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

A HUGE beam of dark energy surged from Spirit's hands, heading towards Sonic's friends. Light and Obsidian both charged up energy and released it.

"**DOUBLE SHINING NOVA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

They both fired huge energy beams, which merged into one, truly massive, spiralray. When the two met, Spirit's blast was pushed back extremely quickly. He was hit by the blast, and in a flash of light, was surrounded by dust and smoke.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow returned to normal. "Is he dead this time?" Midna asked excitedly. "I don't think so…" Light replied. As the smoke cleared, it was apparent that Spirit was not dead. A narrow beam of darkness issued forth from the cloud, striking Midna in the chest. She fell to the ground.

_(Switch to "Midna's Desperation, from_ Twilight Princess

"MIDNA!!!!" Link yelled, as he rushed over to his partner. He looked at her, she was breathing narrowly, and she had a large wound (for her) on her chest, slowly leaking blood. "Link," She said weakly, "I'm afraid that our time together is about to end." "Don't say things like that," Link said, obviously holding back tears. "We had quite the adventure, didn't we?" Midna asked. "We searched for your friends. We saved many people. We even saved princess Zelda. Link, I'm sorry, but my time is up. Good…bye." Midna's visible eye closed, and she disappeared, becoming twilight. Link cried, he just cried. "I'm afraid," Obsidian told him, "that I can't bring her back yet. I need physical remains to do it, but once I find a way, I will."

During the above tragedy, Spirit escaped. Light chased after him, both of them going back to their own dimension. Obsidian held up the Chaos Emerald. "One down," he said, "six to go." Everyone but Link boarded the ship, now called the _New Ark,_ and it disappeared, headed for the dimension where the next Chaos Emerald would be found.

* * *

Shadow: Wow, someone actually died for real.

Obsidian: Next time: The _Armada _Universe

Cyclonus and Demolisher: YAY!! We get to be in the story!!!

Shadow: Please review! (_the singing resumes)_

Link: If you can't beat 'em _(Joins in)_


	12. Another Fine Mess

Cyclonus: YIPPIE!!!!!! We're in this chapter!!!

Obsidian: Keep that up and I'll kill you here, and in the chapter.

Cyclonus: Shutting up now.

Demolisher: _(Dancing badly and singing even worse)_

Obsidian: That goes for you too, Demolisher!

Demolisher: Shutting up now.

Sonic: You know the disclaimer.

Shadow: And now, without further adieu...

Sonic: Because you asked for it...

Cyclonus: Guest starring me...

Demolisher: And me...

Obsidian: ugh, The next chapter of Sonic Heroes, Transform and Roll Out!

* * *

Another Fine Mess

The _New Ark_ reappeared in a canyon, just as a yellow car, a white SUV ambulance, an orange tow truck, a space shuttle, and a red semi with a blue-and-silver trailer with huge Autobot symbols on the sides entered. Three teenagers came out of the truck, which then transformed, along with the other vehicles, into robots. "What do you think it is, Optimus?" the shuttle-robot asked. "I don't know, Jetfire," the truck-robot said, "but all of you should keep your guard up." The main door opened, and Sonic walked out, followed by Ironhide. They looked at the new Autobots, and Sonic rushed back in. "Hey, guys!" he said. "We're in luck! There's five Autobots outside!"

The gang all disembarked, along with both Primes, Ironhide, Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Grimlock. Everyone introduced themselves (AN: this is an attempt to save room for action), Rad showed everyone around the base, and Optimus told them about the Mini-Cons(Armada Prime will be called Optimus, G1 Prime is Prime, and Movie Prime is Prime). The intro was interrupted by an ambush.

Laser blasts hit the mountainside, as did missiles. "Is it Spirit?" Sonic asked. "If it were," Obsidian said, "he wouldn't have missed." A blue helicopter and a white jet came into view. "Guys, it's Blackout and Starscream!" Knuckles said. The two Decepticons came in closer and transformed. They weren't Blackout and Starscream, that's for sure.

"Starscream," the chopper-robot said, "who's Blackout?" "How should I know, Cyclonus?" **Starscream **said. (Armada Decepticons with counterparts will be in **bold type) **"Ask Megatron when we get back." A small brown and red tank, a purple motorcycle, a black jet, and a large green tank all came in and transformed. "Squid-head," the big robot said, "Help out Starscream and Cyclonus!" "Be right there, Megatron," said the jet-robot, which did hive a head that resembles a squid. "And my name's _Thrust_!"Cyclonus fired his lasers wildly, while Thrust tried to actually hit someone, but he missed. "Oh, let me!" **Starscream **shouted, as a red Mini-Con jumped toward him, transformed into a small Formula 1 racer, and connected to his back. Huge cannons flipped out from **Starscream's **thrusters, and fired huge laser blasts. Obsidian shielded the group, and drew Stormbringer. He spun it around, and a tornado issued forth from it, engulfing Cyclonus, **Starscream, **and Thrust. They were sent careening off in different directions, crashing into the newly-appeared _Final Fortress 2_.

Megatron emerged, very angry-looking. He transformed, flew down to the battle, and struck Demolisher. "Well," **Megatron s**aid, "time for my secret weapon." Another Mini-Con arrived and Powerlinked with him, causing the barrel of tha tank-turret on his back to flip forward, the red Chaos Emerald inside it. A huge, red beam issued forth from the weapon, only to hit a Sweep.

A new ship arrived, followed by a gray shuttle, and Decepticons came pouring out of them. "Well, Megatron," the one in front said, "ready for our rematch?" Both Megatrons looked up. "Who are you?" this world's **Megatron** asked.

"Megatron!!" Starscream yelled excitedly. "Yes, Starscream, it's me," the Decepticon said. "Only I am now Galvatron!" Galvatron then charged at Megatron, punching him hard.

"This is gonna be good," Brawl said. "I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one," Starscream replied.

* * *

Obsidian: I know it's rather short, but the battle will be big.

Sonic: Next time: Megatron vs. Galvatron vs. Megatron!

Shadow: Please review. Hey guys, since Link's not here... _(They start singing again)_


	13. Party Crashers

Obsidian: Time for a big battle.

Sonic: Megatron vs. Galvatron!

Demolisher: disclaimer, blah, blah, blah

Cyclonus: On with the show!

* * *

Party Crashers

Megatron blasted Galvatron with some missiles, but Galvatron wasn't hurt very badly. "If that's the best you've got," he said, "this'll be over too quickly." Galvatron then blasted Megatron's arm off with his arm cannon. Megatron screamed in pain, and then Pulled out the Allspark, which regenerated his arm. "We'll have none of that," Galvatron said as he blasted the Cube. It landed on the _Final Fortress 2_ and activated.

(Inside the ship)

Metal Sonic was cleaning the floor, having been rebuilt as a standard maintenance drone after his last rebellion (See the game _Sonic Heroes_ for details), when a wave of energy hit him, he transformed into a new form, panels moving into place to resemble Sonic. He looked at himself through his red optics and grinned evilly. "Now, Dr. Eggman," he said, "you shall pay for what you did, along with Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends!"

(Back outside)

Obsidian had just recovered the Emerald when **Megatron **entered the battle, poerlinking with Tidal Wave, and firing all of his weapons. The other combatants were hit by varying amounts of heavy laser fire. Megatron went to his counterpart, ripped off Tidal Wave, and blasted him. Prime went in to assist, but was knocked away by Galvatron. "Wait your turn, Prime," he said. "I'll be right with you, after I'm done here."

Sonic was watching the fight, when Light came up next to him. "Not every day you see three Megatrons fight each other," he said, causing Sonic to flinch. "We just keep running into each other, don't we?" the blue hedgehog asked. "Problem is, Sonic," Knuckles replied, "Whenever Light shows up, Spirit's not too far away." The Dark Ultimate arrived just then, as if queued, along with a new face. Her armor resembles Megatron's but a female version of him. Her chest is the same size as Alexis's (From _Yu-Gi-Oh! G/X_, not _Transformers: Armada_). Her helmet resembles Prime's with a visor and mask plate. Everything, but the mask plate is purple. "Hydra," Obsidian said, entering Battle Mode. "Well, Obsidian," Hydra said, "I'm glad you remember me." Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles entered their Darkspines Forms.

"Optimus," Jetfire said, "time to powerlink!." "Right," Optimus said, "Jet Optmus, TRANSFORM!!" Jetfire threw his blaster and shield onto Optimu's back, Optimus transformed into the upper torso and arms of a super robot, and Jetfire became the legs, when they connected, Optimus's head emerged. He flew into the air and fired at Hydra and Spirit, who let the attack hit, doing little damage.

Galvatron tackled Megatron, sending him into the ground. When he got up, Megatron put his hands together, forming a huge cannon, and fired at Galvatron, who met the blast with one of his own.

Obsidian launced energy blasts at Spirit, who blocked them. "You are a fool you challenge me, Obsidian," he said, firing his canon. Obsidian made the blast miss, and then fired bolts of lightning from Stormbringer. Spirit dodged these attacks, but…

"**SHINING NOVA!!!"**

"**WILDFIRE ATTACK!!!!"**

"**CHAOS STORM!!!"**

"**GAIA FIST!!!!"**

…he got hit by Light, Sonic, Shadow, and Knuckles' attacks. Hydra launched blades of air at them, but they all missed. Obsidian sent her a blizzard, which froze her cannons.

Galvatron rammed Megatron into the side of the mountain, and Megatron struck at Galvatron with his flail. Galvatron grabbed the flail, and threw Megatron a couple hundred yards, and then blasts this universe's Megatron.

Obsidian and Light charged in and punched Spirit, who rammed both of them into the mountain. Optimus then decided to resort to the heavy artillery. "Overload, Powerlink!" he yelled, and a large weapon pack connected to his back. He fired the huge cannons at Spirit, who let the blasts hit. When the smoke cleared, he was unscathed. "You Autobots never learn, do you?" he said coldly. He raised his sword, and rushed at Rad, Carlos, Alexis, Amy, and Julie, but his path was blocked by **Starscream**. "You're not laying a single finger on the children," He said, removing his left wing, which became a sword and glowed red. "Then I'll just have to kill you first," Spirit said, charging at **Starscream**. The Decepticon blocked Spirit's attacks, only to get blasted by his cannon, then run through. **Starscream's** sword went flying, and landed next to Obsidian. "I can't let it end like this," **Starscream **said, as **Swindle **Powerlinked with him again, revealing the cannons. "YOU"RE ALL MINE, SPIRIT!!!!!" he shouted as the cannons fired

"**DARKNESS FORCE!!!!!"**

Spirit's attack overtook **Starscream's**, and obliterated the Decepticon, leaving only **Swindle,** and the sword. Obsidian started to glow, and the glowing silhouette of a knight appeared. It rushed at Spirit, who tried to attack it, but his sword went right through it. The knight grabbed Spirit, and they both vanished.

"What was that?" Sonic asked. "I don't know," Obsidian said, "but I have the feeling that Spirit won't be coming back to this dimension anytime soon." Hydra started to attack, when a huge shadow appeared over them.

"Galvatron," a voice came, "Deal with your counterparts after you have destroyed the Matrix." "Very well," Galvatron said, turning to Prime.

"Guys," Obsidian said, "we have to get out of this dimension, and I mean _now._" "Why?" Sonic asked. "Because that," Obsidian indicated the source of the shadow, "is Unicron." He was pointing at a planet that just appeared in the sky. A silhouetted knight with a dark aura came forth from Unicron, grabbing Hydra, and she and the knight vanished. The gang entered the _New Ark_, along with their new friends, and it vanished. The Decepticons, except for Galvatron, Scourge, Cyclonus, the Sweeps, Shockwave, the Triple-Changers, and the Combaticons, entered the _Final Fortress 2_, which also vanished.

"This is your fault, Unicron," Galvatron said. "Had you not appeared, the Matrix would have been destroyed." Galvatron then clutched his head in agony. "The fault is yours, Galvatron," Unicron said. "Now go, and do not become sidetracked with revenge again, do you understand?" "Yes," Galvatron replied. He and his forces then re-embarked their ship, and headed off.

* * *

Sonic: That was unexpected.

Obsidian: So's this _(Sonic is now pink)_

Sonic: AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Shadow: Next Time: The gang meets Jaden Yuki!


	14. Battle of Duel Academy

Sonic: _(Still pink) C_ome on, Obsidian, change me back!

Obsidian: All right. _(Sonic turns blue again)_ Happy now?

Sonic: As a matter of fact...

_(The GX gang come in)_

Jaden: Sweet, we get to be in this story, too!

Syrus: Come on, Jay, it's not that exciting.

Chazz: Yeah, how many stories have you been in now, Slacker?

_(Jaden is thinking)_

* * *

Battle of Duel Academy

"That's game!" Jaden declared, as Chazz's Life Points hit Zero. "Come on!" Chazz said, "That's the fifth game in a row you've won!" The _New Ark_ appeared in the sky. "Whoa," Syrus said, "What is it?" "I hope it's friendly," Jaden added.

(Inside the _New Ark_)

Bumblebee looked out the window and honked. Everyone came over to the main viewer. "Well guys," Light said, "Welcome to my home dimension, as well as, well, if you live here, raise your hand." Prime, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, and Bumblebee raised their hands.

The ship touched down on the water, and everyone disembarked. "Hey, Jay," Light yelled. Jaden came running, along with Syrus, Chazz, Bastion, Alexis, Hassleberry, and Zane. (**Bold type** is for Armada characters in general that have counterparts from now on) "Light," Jaden said, "Where were you? The whole world's going nuts!" "Hold that thought," Light said, as Obsidian sensed for something. "The good news is that Unicron's not here," he said. "The bad news is that everyone else is, and so are the rest of the Chaos Emeralds." "What's a 'Chaos Emerald'?" Syrus asked. "Do they look anything like this?" Alexis asked, holding out the blue Emerald. Then something snatched the Emerald. Everyone looked up, to see Rouge the Bat hovering above them, reeling in the Emerald. "That's it," she said, "come to mama." A strong pulse of water knocked Rouge out of the sky, and Sonic caught the Emerald. "Thanks, V," Light said.

Just then, the ground below Sonic shot upwards, causing him to drop the Emeral, into Skorponok's claw. Blackout and **Cyclonus **hovered overhead. Everyone got ready for a fight. Light and Venessa entered Armor Mode. Vanessa's figure resembles Angewomon(from Digimon)but is the size of a human. Her helmet is not metal like Angewomon´s but is very slither. The helmet is blue with a visor that shows the eyes of Vanessa. She has no armor but has clothes but that are different then Angewomon´s. She wears silver jeans and a belt with it that has a sea dragon on the belt, and a silver tank top. Has a silver-and-blue trenchcoat that is over the tank top. Her stomach is showing. Has dragon wings but the wings are actually water. She has a watery tail. She has blue gloves. She has long blue hair that ended on her back. She has silver boots. She has a cannon on her waist and a huge blade that is silver but has linings that are blue.

All the Decepticons appeared, and then attacked. Obsidian made the laser blasts miss, and fired energy blasts at them. Then, Galvatron and his forces appeared. "Combaticons, Unite!" Onslaught yelled, as he, Blastoff, Swindle, Brawl, and Vortex combined into one, massive robot, which then charged into the battle.

"Guys!" Light yelled, "Summon something, quickly!" Jaden summoned Elemental Hero Bladedge, Chazz summoned Armed Dragon LV 10, Bastion summoned Water Dragon, Syrus summoned Steam Gyroid, Alexis summoned Cyber Blader, Hassleberry played his Black Tyranno, and Zane called his Cyber Dragons. Obsidian made all of these monsters real, and then blasted Shockwave.

Bruticus (the big robot) took on **Megatron**, Bonecrusher, and Demolisher, and blasted all of them into the red dorm. Bladedge slashed at him, only to get blasted himself. Ironhide fired a barrage of blasts at Bruticus, who retaliated in kind.

The two Megatrons charged at Galvatron, located on the blue dorm, who transformed into a laser turret and blasted them. Megatron got hit in the chest, collapsing to the ground, while his Armada counterpart dodged the attack and fired some shots from his turret. Black Tyranno then charged in and bowled **Megatron **over, only to get blasted by Galvatron.

(Play "The Touch" by Stan Bush)

Prime drove up to the blue dorm and transformed. "Prime!" Galvatron said. "One shall stand, one shall fall," Prime replied. "Why throw away your life so recklessly?" Galvatron asked. Prime replied, "that's a question you should ask yourself, Galvatron." Prime shot Galvatron in the chest, and Galvatron returned the favor. The two charged at each other, and Prime punched Galvatron hard in the face. Galvatron kicked Prime in the chest, only to be kicked in the head on Prime's way down. Galvatron reached for Prime's face, only to be held back. "I'll rip out your optics!" he said, still reaching for Prime's face. Prime kicked him away and then punched him hard in the stomach. Galvatron then picked up a large shard of glass and shoved it in the spaces between the grill on Prime's stomach. Prime pulled it out and slammed Galvatron into the blue dorm. Galvatron's arm cannon fell off in the impact. Galvatron then drew his beam sword and stabbed Prime with it. Prime grabbed Galvatron by the neck and threw him to the other side. "Finish him off, Prime!" Hound called out, as Prime picked up his gun. Obsidian got into position. He knew how this would end.

Galvatron saw a blaster. "No more Optimus Prime," he said. "Grant me mercy. I beg of you!" "You," Prime replied, "who have been without mercy, now plead for it? I thought you were made of sterner stuff." Prime closed in, and Galvatron grabbed the blasted and took aim, but it extended a flag that said "bang" when he fired. Galvatron looked around, and saw Obsidian on a tower, smiling and waving at him.

Scourge and the Sweeps fired their energy lassos at Prime, each grabbing a limb. Galvatron walked up to Prime. "I've waited an eternity for this," he said. "It's over, Prime." He touched Prime's chest, and it opened, revealing another cover, which also opened, revealing the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Galvatron removed the Matrix, and the spot it rested on lifted up, behind it, a fake Matrix housing Prime's spark. Galvatron removed this vessel and crushed it, and Prime's optics went blank. "We have the Matrix," Galvatron said. "Now let us meet up with Unicron." He left, taking the Matrix with him.

Obsidian revived Prime, who looked at him. "Did Galvatron destroy the Matrix?" he asked. "No," Obsidian replied. "He most likely wants to use it on Unicron. Obsidian and all the Ultimates sensed a huge energy signature. Then, a portal opened, and…

(Play "I Am (All of Me) by Crush 40)

…a man emerged. He is wearing the same trenchcoat as Ichigo's Bankai form. He has black gloves, a long-sleeved black shirt, being under his trenchcoat, black pants and black shoes. He also has a belt, whose buckle resembles a three-headed dragon. He walks up to the blue dorm, knocking away all that are in his way, Autobots, Decepticons, monsters, Ultimates, and students. He looked up at Obsidian. "I know you," Obsidian said, "You're Ultimatum." "Correct," Ultimatum said. "You are the being known as Obsidian, are you not?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything."

Prime then shot at Ultimatum, who blocked every shot. Ultimatum then attacked Prime, being blocked by Megatron. He just blasted Megatron with his cannon, and continued to advance. Obsidian then stepped up.

* * *

Obsidian: That was weird.

Jaden: I lost count.

Everyone but Jaden: _(Anime-style fall)_

Knuckles: Next time: Obsidian vs. Ultimatum!

Tails: Please review!


	15. More Party Crashers

Obsidian: Now for the battle between us and Ultimatum.

Sonic: with some surprise twists and turns.

Shadow: So, without further adeiu...

Obsidian: Let's not start that again.

Sonic: Oh, alright.

* * *

More Party Crashers

(Play I Am (All of Me))

Bruticus attacked Ultimatum, only to get blasted away by him, and separating. Shadow went Darkspines and charged in, with a similar result. Sonic and Jaden launched huge steams of fire, which did nothing. Ultimatum blasted them, and then advanced toward Obsidian. "I've always wanted to fight a Dimensional," he said. Obsidian launched energy blasts at Ultimatum, but he dodged. He then knocked Obsidian away with ease. Obsidian fell to the ground, unconscious. Sonic Heroes, Rouge, the Autobots, and the Decepticons all charged in, only to be blown away. "Jaden," Light said, "Now would be an excellent time to transform." "Right," Jaden replied.

"PHOENIX EVOLUTION!!!!!!"

Jaden was surrounded by a bright light. When it subsided, Jaden was wearing armor. His helmet resembles a phoenix. All of his body is a fusion of red, black, and orange. He has phoenix wings, a feather tail, has abs on his stomach, muscles on his arms and legs. He resembles a lot like Wargreymon but all of his skin is covered. His helmet is a phoenix look-alike. Feathers are all around him and have a red visor on his eyes.

"**PHOENIX FORCE!!!!"**

Ultimatum was blasted away, crashing near Obsidian, and dropping the cyan Chaos Emerald. Obsidian got up and grabbed him. "Tell me!" he shouted. "What do you know about the Dimensionals?" Ultimatum just said, "You'll find out soon enough," and vanished.

Everyone returned to normal. All the boys on Academy Island (with Shadow, Jaden, and Obsidian as the only exceptions) went to ask Vanessa out, only to be threatened by Light and/or their girlfriends. Sonic got sent flying by Amy's hammer, hitting the side of Duel Academy, which revealed pistons and servos. "I can't figure out which race is crazier," Prime said, "humans, Ultimates, or Mobians." This peace was interrupted by a crash from the _Final Fortress 2_.

A huge mech emerged. It looked like a dragon, except it had seven head, the central head having a cockpit. "Say hello to the Egg Hydra." Eggman said from inside it. It then flew off, looking for a good place to fight Sonic. Then another crash was heard.

A huge robot flew out of the ship. It looked just like Metal Overlord (From _Sonic Heroes_), but then it transformed. It was humanoid now, but still had wings, and its head had spikes that look like Sonic's quills. "Hello, Sonic," it said, in Metal Sonic's voice. "Long time, no see." "When did Metal Sonic become a Transformer?" Sonic asked. "It must be the Allspark!" Light replied. Metal then flew off, in pursuit of Eggman.

The gang was then surrounded by 15 or 20 Sweeps. Shockwave also showed up. "Good," he said, "now that the Sweeps have replicated, exterminating the people of this world should be easy."

A huge ship then appeared in the sky, larger than the _New Ark _and the _Final Fortress 2_ combined. "We are the Quintessons," came a voice from the ship. "This world has been chosen as our next factory, but first, you must all be terminated." The ship then dispensed a large, robotic three-headed dragon, a huge dinosaur-like robot, and millions of shark-like drones.

(Sheppard's office)

The screen came on, displaying Seto Kaiba's face. "What is it, Mr. Kaiba?" Sheppard asked. "Look out your window," Kaiba said, "and then engage Academy Mode Two." Sheppard looked out, saw everything, nearly fainted, and pressed a hidden button on the wall.

(Outside)

The island began to shake, and Duel Academy started to transform. Everyone rushed for the main building, getting inside as soon as they got there. The domes retracted, the walkway dropped down, being replaced by a runway. Armor extended over the entire building. Huge cannons extended, and finally, the whole thing lifted up onto treads.

The entire island was surrounded by Sweeps, Sharkticons (the shark drones), and Decepticons. Trypticon (the dino-robot) stayed to fight, while Cyber-Ghidora (The dragon) went off to destroy stuff.

* * *

Obsidian: There's quite a lot happening in this chapter.

Shadow: Next Time: Race for the Emeralds!

Cyclonus: Now, which closing joke are we gonna use?

Obsidian: This one! _(Everyone but Obsidian is now bright orange)_

All: OBSIDIAN!!!!!!!

Obsidian: Yeeeees...

All: CHANGE US BACK!!!!!!!!!

Obsidian: Oh, alright. _(Does so) _Please review. See ya next time!


	16. Battle for the Emeralds

Obsidian: This is where thing start to heat up.

Shadow: I love the rising action!

Sonic: All right, lets just get on with it.

Obsidian: What, no joke?

Sonic: Oh all right, _(attempts to turn Obsidian pink and orange)_

Obsidian: Nice try, Sonic.

Shadow: On with the show!

* * *

Battle for the Emeralds

The gang is gathered in the mission hall of Duel Fortress. "Okay, guys," Obsidian said. "The remaining three Emeralds are in Tokyo, Domino, and Mission City." "Metal Sonic, the Quintessons, and the Sweeps will provide a problem." Jetfire said. "Eggman's headed for Domino," Sonic added, "So I'll go there!" Sonic picked Jaden, Light, Syrus, Tails, Amy, and Bumblebee to go with him. Knuckles decided to go to Tokyo, with Ironhide, Chazz, Ratchet, Rouge, and Hot Shot. Shadow took Mission city, along with Red Alert, Smokescreen, Julie, Hassleberry, Bastion, and Jazz. Everyone else stayed and helped defend Duel Fortress.

(Tokyo)

Silver the Hedgehog walked down a street filled with shops, carrying a bag full of souvenirs, and the yellow chaos Emerald. He then saw his good friend Knuckles run past him then back up. "Hey, Silver," Knuckles said, "How about that, you have the Emerald. Sonic needs them." "Right," Silver replied, handing over the Emerald. Then a shadow moved over them. Lightning hit some buildings. They looked up and saw Cyber-Ghidora flying over the city, spewing lightning from its mouths.

"How exactly do you plan on fighting that thing?" Silver asked. "Uhhhh…" Knuckles replied. Then something disturbed the water, and, right on cue, Godzilla appeared from the bay. "Let him do it!" Knuckles said.

Spirit landed on a nearby building to watch the monsters fight, and kill the victor. Cyber-Ghidora attacked Godzilla with the lightning, but he ducked under the water, avoiding the attack. When he surfaced, the spikes on his back started to glow blue, and he let loose his atomic heat ray on the robot, which came down on the building that Spirit was standing on. Spirit blasted Cyber-Ghidorah, who retaliated with more lightning, which did little damage.

Knuckles went Darkspines and charged in to attack Spirit, who grabbed him and threw him into a building. Chazz Summoned his Armed Dragon LV 10 to attack, but Spirit killed it with one blast. Rouge tried a Black Wave, which did nothing. Ironhide, Ratchet, and Hot Shot hammed Spirit with lasers and plasma blasts, which only made him mad. Silver then tried his hand, using telekinesis to toss anything in range at him. "Still as weak as ever, I see," Spirit said, but was then hit by a large stream of fire. Hunter was standing there, in Armor Mode, holding Flamebreaker and Flameguard. Knuckles recovered and used a Gaia Fist on the ground, causing a wave of rocks to hit Spirit, who was knocked into the air.

Godzilla used his atomic breath on Cyber-Ghidorah again. The monster fell over again. Godzilla then stomped on Cyber-Ghidorah, who roared in pain. Spirit flew up to his head. "So," he said, "this is the legendary King of the Monsters, Godzilla. Feh, I've killed tougher things than you." Godzilla, obviously offended, grabbed Spirit and started to crush him. Spirit strained himself to do so, but he broke Godzilla's grip. He then blasted the King of the Monsters, which did little, except make him mad. Godzilla blasted Spirit with his atomic breath, which did force him into Human Mode. "(ROAR) you!" Spirit yelled, as he attacked again, only to be swatted like a fly (which, because he was toying with his foes again, he was, compared to Godzilla).

Cyber-Ghidorah got up and flew away, with Godzilla in hot pursuit. Knuckles and his group grabbed onto Silver, who Chaos-Controlled them to Duel Fortress. Hunter stayed behind, to clean up the mess, and to get rid of the Sweeps that just showed up.

(Mission City)

The place was swarming with Sweeps. Shadow had to search the place carefully, as not to run into them. He had just located the purple Emerald, when Spirit appeared. He did Shadow a favor, in destroying most of the Sweeps in little time at all, then turned his attention towards Shadow. "It's about time we finally ended this battle," he said. "I agree," Shadow said, entering his Darkspines form. "This time," Spirit said, "I have friends." Then, an entire army of Black Arms Soldiers appeared, with ships all around the planet. Shadow was not prepared for this long a battle. "I'll have to take a rain check," he said as he Chaos-Controlled out of there.

(Domino)

"Whoa," Sonic yelled. "Where did all these Black Arms come from?" Light then noticed that the aliens were wearing Apocalypse Forces symbols on their armor. A large portion of the Black Arms soldiers were then destroyed by a barrage of plasma blasts, coming from the Egg Hydra. Then, Hydra appeared. "You'll pay for using my name on that… Thing!!" She yelled. The Egg Hydra then turned and attacked her. Hydra dodged and retaliated with her scythe, dealing absolutely no damage. "Ha!" Eggman said, "This baby can't be harmed by Ultimates, Transformers, or Darksines-powered beings!" Hydra attacked the robot over and over, dealing little damage, and getting blasted left and right.

Metal Sonic then showed up, and he decided to watch the battle for now. Sonic used his Light-Speed Attack to take out large numbers of aliens and Sweeps. Jaden absolutely filled an area with fire, incinerating the enemies within. Light held his swords out and charged at a large group, killing them all. Tails used his Air Dagger Attack to take out another large portion of the enemy. Amy launched a tidal wave at the last group. Hydra then attacked them, charging in with her scythe, and missing Sonic by inches. Sonic went Darksines and retaliated, throwing fireballs at her. Eggman then blasted all of them.

Metal Sonic then decided to strike. He charged in and struck the Egg Hydra, which fell out of the sky and crashed near Kaiba Corp. Hydra charged in and attacked Metal, who swatted her away. "This does not concern you, girl," he said, "This is only between me and Sonic."

Yugi Mutou had watched enough. He strapped on his Duel Disk and Duel Armor, called his friends, grabbed the white Chaos Emerald off the table, and set off to help in the fight. He met up with Joey, Tristan, and Tea near the battle. Jaden was star struck, and didn't know whether or not to ask Yugi for an autograph. Yugi tossed him the Emerald, but he was too caught in fantasies to notice. "Oh, for crying out loud!" Sonic yelled as he caught the Emerald. Shadow and Silver then appeared, the other six Chaos Emeralds with them.

"Here we go!" Sonic yelled as the Emerald started circling them. Sonic's quills stood on end, his fur turned gold, and his green eyes turned red. Shadow's black fur turned a light gold color. Silver's long quills started to float, and he also turned a white gold color. A golden aura surrounded each of them. They had entered their Super Forms.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver: _(Sing "Sonic Heroes")_

Obsidian: Now I know how Link felt.

Metal Sonic: Next Time: I finally defeat Sonic!

Sonic: You wish!


	17. What I'm Made Of

Sonic: Well, time for the final battles.

Shadow: I'll be happy when it's all over.

Obsidian: No you won't.

* * *

What I'm Made Of

(Hey, that's a chapter title _and_ a music request!)

Metal Sonic charged in, slashing at Sonic, who dodged and shot energy at him. Shadow tacked Metal, and Silver tossed a tank at him. Metal got hit by both, then picked up a Sweep and threw him at the heroes. Sonic raised his hand, and the Sweep snapped in half when it hit. The hedgehogs then all charged in, striking Metal in the chest. Metal then transformed into Robot Mode, and fired lasers at them, but they missed. Shadow then Chaos-Speared Metal in the arm. Sonic used his Super Spin Dash, and hit the robot in the chest again. Silver threw a Sweep at Metal, who blocked it with his arm.

Metal fired plasma blasts at Sonic, who threw them back, and charged in again. Metal was hit square in the chest by the attack, then once again by Shadow, then Silver. Metal fell to the ground, pieces of him falling off the whole time. When he lands, he's in his original form again. Eggman picked him up by the neck.

Yugi rushed in. "What are you going to do to him?" he asked. "I intend to dismantle him once and for all!" the Doctor replied. Sonic landed. "He doesn't deserve that!' he yelled. "Prime told me that freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and Metal has proved that he fits the bill." Eggman then dropped Metal.

Spirit then showed up. "How pathetic," he said. Shadow rushed up to answer Spirit's challenge.

(Play "All Hail Shadow", preferably the Crush 40 version)

Spirit blasted Shadow, who blocked the attack. "I made a promise to protect the people of Earth," Shadow said, "and, regardless of dimension, I _will _keep it!" "The humans don't deserve to live," Spirit said. "They deserve to choose for themselves." Shadow replied.

"Then you will die with them!" Spirit yelled as he charged up energy. "JOIN IN THEIR EXTINCTION!!!" He then brought his hands together.

"**SUPER DARKNESS FORCE!!!!!"**

"**SUPER CHAOS STORM!!!!!!!"**

The attacks met with explosive force. Neither conceded a fraction of an inch. "You've improved," Spirit said, "but I've been holing back all this time." His attack overtook Shadow's, nearly killing him. As Spirit went to finish Shadow off, he was stabbed in the back by Light. "Your fight's with me!" he said, pulling out his swords. "So it is," Spirit said.

(Quintesson ship)

The Quintessons watched as the beings on this planet fought with each other, rather than join forces. They were robotic, egg-shaped, had tentacles for transport and claws for manipulation, and each had a unique face, otherwise being identical. Silver appeared on the bridge, where they were all stationed. They attacked him, but he blocked their lasers. He then used his telekinesis to crush them with various items in the room. Then the Quintesson leader, Deliberata, appeared. He was huge, had clawed tentacles all around him, and had five faces: one smiling, one frowning, one scowling, one bearing teeth, and one skull-like face, which was looking at him. "Foolish rodent," he said, "You have just signed your own death warrant!"

(Play "Open Your Heart")

Diliberata fired energy blasts at Silver, who raised a panel to block. Silver then threw the panel at his opponent. Diliberata lashed out with his tentacles, which did very little, because Silver dodged them easily. The hedgehog then threw about everything not secured in the bridge at Diliberata, who got hit by all of it.

The fight was then taken outside, where Obsidian assisted. The two hedgehogs blasted the Quintesson leader, who fell into the ocean. Silver then aided Optimus, Obsidian, Sonic, Light, and Jaden in dropping Trypticon on Diliberata. Cyber-Ghidorah appeared and attacked, but Silver used his Shield of Light to protect everyone. Godzilla caught up, and started charging energy. His spines started glowing blue, then red. The King of the Monsters then launched a _red_ atomic heat ray, with a well-defined, orange spiral around it, at Cyber-Ghidorah. The monster-robot was hit square in the chest by the attack, and sent into space where it exploded.

Godzilla gave a roar in victory, and then waded off into the sunset, in true Godzilla fashion. Light then reported that Spirit had gone to do something elsewhere. The world was at peace, for now.

Duel Academy returned to normal mode, and everyone came out. Obsidian entertained everyone by conjuring up random objects. The boys on the island tried again to ask V out, only to get threatened by Light again. Alexis tried to get Jaden alone, which didn't work, because Jaden was too busy tailing Yugi to notice. "Hey, Yug," Joey said. "Any particular reason that Yuki guy's following us?" "Just part of the curse of a famous duelist coming to Duel Academy," Tristan said. Joey and Tristan then got into another fight. "Boys will be boys," Tea said, about their behavior.

"Hey, guys," Shadow said, looking through a telescope at something that just appeared in the sky. "You should have a look at this!" Obsidian looked through the telescope. "Great, just great!" he said. "Unicron's here!"

(Near Unicron)

Galvatron landed on Unicron, the Matrix on a chain around his neck. "Unicron!" He yelled, "Unicron, answer me!! Behold, the Matrix, I now posses what you most fear!" Unicron roared in anger. "You'll do my bidding," Galvatron continued, "or taste my wrath!"

"You underestimate me, Galvatron," Unicron replied, as he transformed into a colossal robot (picture his conversion from the G1 movie) "For a time, I considered sparing this retched little planet, Earth," he said. "But now, you shall witness…its dismemberment!" "NOOOO!!!" Galvatron cried, as Unicron sped towards the planet.

* * *

Sonic: Unicron...attacking Earth...we're doomed.

Obsidian: Ladies and gentalmen, Mr. Optimism has spoken.

Shadow: Next Time: The Coming of Unicron!


	18. The Coming of Unicron

Obsidian: Well, this is it, the final battle.

Sonic: This'll be fun!

Shadow: Well, this will be interesting.

Obsidian: Well, without further adieu...

Sonic: Because you asked for it...

Shadow: For everyone waiting with baited breath...

Silver: Because we all care...

All: The next chapter of Sonic Heroes, Transform and Roll Out!!!!!

* * *

The Coming of Unicron

The gang was horrified, as the huge form of Unicron filled the sky. Everyone fired their attacks at him, but they did nothing. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver went Super again. "Wait!" a call came from behind them. It was Blaze the Cat, another of Silver's friends, and she was holding the Sol Emeralds. These merged with the Chaos Emeralds, forming the Super Emeralds. Sonic's fur started to shine in the colors of the rainbow, Shadow's turned silver with gold stripes, and Silver turned sky blue. Blaze's jacket and shoes turned gold, and her fur became silver. They were in their Hyper Forms. The Ultimates entered Armor Mode, Optimus and Jetfire combined, and Obsidian entered Battle Mode.

Everyone that could fly charged in, with Obsidian allowing the other two Primes to fly. Unicron swatted at them, but they continued. The Primes went into Unicron's mouth, while everyone else prepared for a huge battle.

(Play Lion's version of the Transformers Theme)

Sonic blasted Unicron with his energy blasts, which did little damage. Shadow, Silver, Blaze, and Obsidian tried, with similar results. Everyone attacked, but they only dented Unicron's chest.

(Inside Unicron)

The Primes walked along the inside of the Chaos-Bringer, looking for any hint of the Matrix. They walked down a huge corridor, seeing someone at the end. It was Galvatron, fully repaired, and he had the Matrix. "Galvatron," Prime said. "You must return the Matrix to me." "It's no use, Prime," Galvatron replied, "It will not open." "Not for a Decepticon like you." Prime said. "Perhaps we should join forces," Galvatron suggested, then grabbed his head. _Destroy them,_ Unicron said from within Galvatron's mind.

Galvatron blasted Optimus, and then tackled Prime. The Autobots then shot at Galvatron, who ducked, and the Primes hit each other. Galvatron then blasted Prime. The other two Megatrons then came into the room, and attacked their respective nemesis. Optimus punched **Megatron**, who blasted him back. The Decepticon then prepared to use a new attack; he used lightning on Optimus, who ended up separating from Jetfire, who shot **Megatron**. Optimus then managed to throw his enemy into the wall.

Megatron used his flail on Prime, who extended his blade and cut it off. The two then charged in at each other, going into a contest of strength. Prime won, but Megatron then used his cannon, hitting his mark. Prime shoved Megatron into a wall, and finished him off with his blade.

Galvatron fired multiple shots at Prime, who dodged. Prime then shot Galvatron in the chest, making him fall over and drop the Matrix. The two of them raced for it, getting to it at the same time. They fought over it in a tug-of-war. Prime wanted it to save the multiverse, while Galvatron wanted to destroy it.

(Play "The Touch")

Prime managed to get it back. He put his finger through the holes on the handle, and pulled the two halves apart. "Now," he said, "light our darkest hour." The core of the Matrix glowed very brightly, and Unicron started to fall apart. The Primes started on their way out. They found a new hole on the way and got out through it.

Unicron had explosions all over his body, and he was trying to make them stop. While he was doing this, his leg blew off. "Destiny," Unicron shouted, "you cannot destroy my…DESTINY!!!" As he said this, his head blew off, and the rest of him exploded.

The world was at peace…for now, anyway.

* * *

Obsidian: This one goes out to all of you who think it's over...

Shadow: IT"S NOT!!!!!!!!!

Sonic: Next Time: The Final Battle

Silver: Please review!


	19. The Final Showdown

Sonic: Well, this is it. The final battle.

Shadow: It's been a long way coming.

Cyclonus: Let's start already!

Demolisher: Yeah!

Silver: Calm down, guys!

Obsidian: We hope you enjoy it!

* * *

The Final Showdown

The gang was happy that the battle was over. They were throwing a huge party, with games, music, and a concert at the end. Unfortunately, there were party crashers. Spirit returned, along with Black Doom, Mephiles, and a whole lot of monsters. Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, and Tails went Hyper. All the Ultimates entered Armor mode. Then they saw the apparent ringleader. He was a knight, in black and orange armor, with wings , and ah elmet reminding them too much of Unicron. "I have returned," he said, "and now, I will finish what I have started."

(Play Solaris: Phase 1)

Everyone charged in and picked an opponent. Spirit attacked Light and Jaden, attacking with way too much power to stop. Doom blasted Shadow, who nearly lost his Hyper form. "Light," Jaden said, "we have to fuse!" "Right!" Light replied, and he transformed into a glowing dragon, and Jaden became a glowing phoenix.

"LIGHT!!!!"

"YUKI!!!!!"

"**FUSION EVOLUTION!!!!!!!"**

The two combined, into a large knight. He looked like Omnimon, only with a dragon head on one arm, a phoenix head on the other, and a blue and silver cape. One eye was blue, the other red. Li-Den (Ultimate Soldier named him, but it is cool) charged in, and blasted Spirit. "Let's fuse too!" Sonic told Shadow. "If we must." Shadow replied. The two were surrounded by a blinding light, and when it subsided, a new hedgehog was in their place. He was silver, had Shadow's stripes, shoes that were a combination of Sonic's and Shadow's shoes, and was staring at Black Doom and Mephiles. "Well," Doom said, "This should be interesting." Shadic (Once again, I did not name him) blasted all the monsters. He then turned to Doom and Mephiles. "You're through!" he said, in a voice that sounded like Sonic and Shadow.

"**CHAOS WILDFIRE!!!!!"**

Both villains were totally obliterated in the blast. Li-Den also prepared to kill his foe.

"**TRANSCENDANT PHOENIX SWORD!!!!!!"**

A sword emerged from the phoenix head, which Li-Den then used to stab Spirit. "You won't live to…regret…this…" Spirit said, as he fell to the ground, dead. Unicron then attacked. He slashed Li-Den with his sword, splitting him into Light and Jaden. He then stabbed both of them. They fell to the ground, dead. He did the same to Shadic. Everyone was horrified, as the two fused warriors fell so quickly, and didn't even have a chance to defend themselves.

Obsidian had seen enough. He drew Stormbringer. "It's you and me, Unicron," he said. "Oh, it's just me, Obsidian." Unicron replied. "By the end of this day," Obsidian continued, "one shall stand, one shall fall." The two charged in, their swords striking each other with a lot of force, and Stormbringer cracked. Obsidian launched a Neutron Blast at Unicron, who sent it back. The Dark God then struck with dark energy.

Obsidian used Stormbringer to block, but the blast proved too much for the sword. The blade shattered into tiny slivers. Obsidian threw the hilt aside, and punched Unicron. The attack, one of the mightiest that Obsidian could throw, did nothing. He then started to launch multiple punches and kicks, only to get hit by a mighty punch. Obsidian coughed up blood. Unicron then threw him into the yellow dorm, and prepared to end it.

_It can't end like this, _Obsidian thought, _I can't die here, with all my friends depending on me! Unicron must be a Dimensional, as well._ He braced for death as Unicron prepared to stab down, but he heard a large CLANG. A sword had landed next to him. It was white, with a blue hilt. Obsidian grabbed it. He then felt newfound strength, and he remembered what he had to do.

(Switch to Solaris: Phase 2)

"I remember my destiny, now," Obsidian said, "I must destroy you!"

"**DIMENSIONAL EVOLUTION!!!!!!!!"**

Obsidian was surrounded by blinding light. When it disappeared, Obsidian had transformed. He was now a Knight wearing glowing, white armor, with his new sword, Lightbringer, in a scabbard on his back. "It ends here, Unicron!" he said. "It most certainly does, Obsidian," Unicron replied. Obsidian drew his sword, and flung it into the air, Spirit, Light, Sonic, Jaden, and Shadow were revived.

(Hyrule)

Link was walking through Faron woods, when his Fused Shadows started to glow, and a figure began to materialize.

(_Armada _Earth)

**Starscream's **sword began to glow, and someone picked it up.

(Back on Academy Island)

Obsidian charged in on Unicron, sword in hand, and attacked. Unicron raised his shield, which was shattered on impact. Obsidian then charged up energy, and a ball of light appeared in his hand. He threw it at Unicron, who screamed in pain. Unicron then blasted Obsidian, who batted the attack away.

The two then charged in towards each other, and…everyone gasped…ran each other through. They both fell to the ground.

(Play "Death of Optimus Prime", by Vince Dicola, or "Final Hours", from _Majora's Mask_)

Everyone gathered around Obsidian. "Don't worry, guys," Obsidian said, "I've fulfilled my destiny, but only to protect you, my friends." "Come on, Obsidian," Jaden yelled, holding back tears. "You can't enter our world, our family, just to die!" "Don't worry, Jaden," Sonic said, optimistically, "Obsidian'll…"

"Not this time, Sonic," Obsidian said. "Since a Dimensional inflicted these wounds, I won't be coming back." "NO!!!" Hunter yelled. "I won't lose you again!" He tried to heal Obsidian, but nothing happened. "Sorry, guys," Obsidian said, "But these wounds won't heal, so I'm afraid this is good-bye."

"Not quite yet, my friend!" came a voice that sounded very benevolent.

(Play "Light Spirit" from _Twilight Princess_)

The owner of the voice was a knight, in blue and silver armor. His helmet was plain, and it showed his face. "Primus…" Obsidian said. "That is correct," Primus said. "Yes, you have fulfilled your destiny, which was to kill Unicron, dying in the process, but, you did it to protect your friends, not to fulfill some prophecy. That is why," he pulled out a ball of light, and pushed it into Obsidian, "you will receive a precious gift." Obsidian's wounds healed, his strength returned, and he exited his Knight Mode. "You are no longer a Dimensional, but you are now immortal." Primus then produced a ring, set with a glowing, many-colored stone. "This is a Dimension Stone," he said. "Keep it with you, and you will still have your Dimensional powers."

Obsidian took the ring. "Thanks," he said, "but I'm not too big on rings." He waved his hand over the ring, and it became a watch. Primus vanished. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Light asked. "If it starts with 'victory' and ends with 'concert'," Obsidian said, "Then I'm game!"

* * *

Obsidian: Next Time: Victory Concert!!!!!

Sonic: See ya then!


	20. Victory Concert

Obsidian: This is to celebrate our victory over Unicron, but it does have some importance.

Shadow: No joke today, just a fun chapter.

* * *

Victory Concert

Everyone scrambled to get the best seats in Obelisk Arena. Obsidian came up on stage, and saw everyone, even the rest of Light's friends. Shadow came up, as well, because they were performing first. Chazz, Julie, and Zane came up, to do the other instruments. Obsidian tested the mike, and then said, "Hello Duel Academy!!! You ready for this?" Everyone cheered loudly. "Then let's get this thing rolling!"

(Play "Chosen One" by A2, from Shadow the Hedgehog)

I can't remember anything at all  
I've been turning it all around  
I'm sorry, oh so sorry  
Is this what I have become?

Wish I may, wish I might  
Be someone else tonight  
Sometimes I wish I was never born at all  
And I'll try to save the world  
Cause in the end I know  
I'm the chosen one  
I'm the chosen one

I can't remember what I used to be  
Something's turning me upside down  
You made me  
And I love you  
But I can't change the things I've done  
I'm the chosen one

Wish I may, wish I might  
Be someone else tonight  
Sometimes I wish I was never born at all  
And I'll try to save the world  
Cause in the end I know  
I'm the chosen one  
I'm the chosen one

Wish I may, wish I might  
Be someone else tonight  
Sometimes I wish I was never born at all  
And I'll try to save the world  
Cause in the end I know  
I'm the chosen one  
I'm the chosen one

The chosen one  
I'm the chosen one 

There was lots of cheering from the audience. Shadow got off the stage, as did Julie. Hunter and Hassleberry got up. "Next Song!"

(Play "Live and Learn" by Crush 40)

_Can your feel life moving through your mind  
Looks like it came back for more - yeah yeah yeah  
Can you feel time slipping down your spine  
You try and try to ignore, yeah _

But you can hardly swallow  
Your fears and pain  
And you can't help but follow  
And puts you right back where you came

Live and learn  
Hangin' on to the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn  
You may never find your way

Can you feel life tangle you up inside  
And now your face down on the floor

But you can't save your sorrow  
You've paid in trade  
And you can't help but follow  
And puts you right back where you came

Live and learn  
Hangin' on to the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn  
You may never find your way

Guitar Solo

There's a face searching far, so far and wide  
There's a place where you dreamed you'd never find  
Hold on to what if...  
Hold on to what if...

Live and learn  
Hangin' on to the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn  
You may never find your way

Live and learn  
Hangin' on to the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn  
You may never find your way 

There was even more cheering than before. Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy got on stage, and prepared their first song.

(Play "It Doesn't Matter" From Sonic Adventure 2)

_Well, i don't show off, don't criticize  
I'm just livin' by my own feelings  
and i won't give in, won't compromise  
cause i only have a steadfast heart of gold_

_i don't know why, i can't leave though  
it might be tough but i ain't out of control, just livin' by my word  
don't ask me why, i don't need a reason  
i got my way, my own way_

_It doesn't matter now what happens  
i will never give up the fight  
long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right_

_Well, i won't look back i don't need to  
time won't wait and i got so much to do_

_Where do i stop, now it's all a blur and so unclear  
well, i don't know but i can't be wrong_

_It doesn't matter now what happens  
i will never give up the fight  
long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
place all your bets an the one you think is right_

_- Guitar solo -_

_It doesn't matter now what happens  
i will never give up the fight  
long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
it doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right_

The crowd went nuts. "Okay," Sonic said, "Light will be joining me for our last song!" Light got up in stage, and walked to a mike.

(Play the Transformers Theme, by Black Lab)

_Something evil's watching over you  
Comin' from the sky above  
There's nothing you can do _

Prepare to strike  
There'll be no place to run  
When your caught within the grip  
Of the evil Megatron

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in Disguise

Strong enough to break the bravest heart  
We have to pull together  
We can't stay worlds apart

Stand divided we will surely fall  
Until our darkest hour  
When the light will save us all

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in Disguise  
Transformers

Autobots wage their Battle  
To destroy the evil forces  
Of the Decepticons

It's judgment day and now we've made our stand  
After now the powers of darkness  
Are driven from our land

The Battle's over but the war has just begun  
And this way it will remain til the day when we are one

Transformers  
More than meets the eye  
Transformers  
Robots in Disguise  
Transformers

Autobots wage their Battle  
To destroy the evil forces  
Of the Decepticons 

They got a standing ovation. "Well," Sonic said. "We're outta time, but we promise to do this again!" "Too bad," Spirit said as he came in. "Then I guess you'll just have to break your promise!" "Your fight's not with them," Light said. "That's right," Spirit replied, "It's with you! One-on one, no help from anyone!" "I accept," Light replied.

Obsidian then transported them, and the entire gang, to a floating platform, hovering over a pool of lava. The sky was dark, with frequent lightning. (Like where Link fights Gannon at the end of _Ocarina of Time_) Light and Spirit were standing inside a large circle of fire, with everyone else standing outside of it.

"It's you and me, Spirit," Light said. "Oh, it's just me, Light." Spirit replied. "At the end or this battle," Light continued, "one shall stand, one shall fall." The two entered Armor Mode, readied their weapons, and charged at each other.

* * *

Obsidian: The next chapter or two is just for Ultimate Soldier.

Shadow: It will be the decisive battle between Light and Spirit.

Sonic: The loser's faction will be disbanded, so the stakes are sky high.


	21. The True Final Battle, Part 1

Obsidian: Well, Ultimate Soldier, you asked for this, and Notme delivered.

Shadow: This will have a big ending, next chapter.

Sonic: It's all come down to this.

* * *

The True Final Battle pt 1

(Play Solaris: Phase 2, or "Last Battle" from _Ocarina of Time_)

Light slashed at Spirit, who dodged the attack. Spirit then blasted Light, who was knocked into the wall of fire. The two then used their strongest energy attacks.

"**DARKNESS FORCE!!!!!!!"**

"**SHINING NOVA!!!!!!!!!"**

The two blasts hit with equal power. Spirit charged energy, and his attack started to gain ground. Light did the same, and the blasts were equal again. "Well," Spirit said, "I'm impressed, Light. You've improved, we're actually evenly matched." "Even so," Light replied, "I cannot allow you to win this battle. Of I do, the entire universe will regret the outcome."

"This is intense," Rad said. "I know," Carlos replied. "This is even more intense than our battle against the Finalhazard." Sonic said. "No offense, Sonic," Obsidian said, "but that battle didn't compare to our last fight."

Spirit blasted Light again, and he went into a broken pillar. Light got up and threw his sword at Spirit, who caught it. He then threw it back, hitting Light in the chest. He pulled it out, revealing a heavy wound. Light then drew his other sword, and charged in.

Spirit parried, and then blasted Light with his cannon. Light then seemed to recover his wounds. "I believe I said no help," Spirit said, looking at Hunter. Spirit was then hit by a fireball from behind. He turned around, but the only one there was Light. "You'll never understand our friendship, will you?" Light asked. "Our hearts are one, so I can use their powers." Light then hit Spirit with a torrent of water, pushing him into the fire. Spirit then pulled out a scythe, and blocked the water. "I can use my minion's powers, too," he said. He then created blasts of wind that cut into Light's armor. The two then pulled out their own weapons and charged at each other. They barely missed with their attacks.

"**WIND BLADES!!!"**

**  
"HYDRO PULSE!!!!!"  
**

"**DARK HOWL!!!!" **

"INFERNO DARKFIRE!!!!" 

"**DARKNESS WAVE!!!!!!"**

"**SHINING WAVE!!!!!!!"**

Each attack was more powerful than the last. Spirit seemed to be getting tired, as was Light. "You're good," Light said. "I know," Spirit replied, "but I wonder who's better. But first…" War Machine, Hydra, and Anubis appeared. Spirit jumped out of the fire, as did Light. Darkness, Vanessa, and Hunter entered. Everyone entered Armor Mode, and charged.

Hunter slashed at War Machine with Flamebreaker, and War Machine retaliated with his cannons. Vanessa shot short pulses of water at Hydra, who used strong blasts of wind to counter. Darkness blasted Anubis with his cannon, but Anubis countered with a mighty howl.

"By the way, Obsidian," Sonic said, "how did Spirit get revived?" "Because, somewhere," Obsidian replied, "there is good in Spirit's heart."

Anubis, War Machine, and Hydra were down for the count, with their respective nemesis ready to kill them. They each raised their weapons, and prepared to strike. "WAIT!!!!!" Obsidian shouted. "Why," Darkness said, "These guys have only done evil." "Because," Obsidian replied, "I can tell that their hearts are good. It's only their actions that are evil. When I picked up Lightbringer, I gained the power to look into people's hearts, and see how much good or evil is there."

The current combatants got out of the arena, and Light and Spirit reentered it. "There may be good in my heart," Spirit said, "but it is buried so deep in darkness that it cannot be reached. Once I kill you, Light, I will do the same to all of your friends."

A bow, with a quiver filled with glowing, gold arrows landed in front of Light. When he looked around, he saw Link and Midna outside the fire, watching the battle. The Star Saber also landed in front of Light, thrown by **Starscream**. "Use these weapons wisely, Light Lopez," the disembodied voice of Primus said, "your friends' hearts are in them. They are untouchable by evil, and will give you the advantage." Light picked up the weapons, put the quiver on his back, bow and all, and readied the Star Saber, whose blade turned a brilliant white color.

* * *

Sonic: Next Time: The True Final Battle, Part 2

Obsidian: See ya then!


	22. The True Final Battle, Part 2

Sonic: It has come down to this.

Shadow: The final battle between good and evil.

Silver: It all ends now.

* * *

The True Final Battle Pt2

(Same music requests as last time)

Light charged at Spirit, slashing him with the Star Saber. Spirit Blasted Light, who blocked. Light retaliated with a Light Arrow, which stunned Spirit. He then struck Spirit with the Star Saber again. Spirit swung his sword at Light, who blocked.

_Something's different about Light's energy, _Obsidian thought,_ could it be that he's…_

Light attacked Spirit again, who narrowly avoided the sword. Spirit launched a blast of wind at Light, who braced with the Star Saber, avoiding being burned. Spirit's hand then changed shape, becoming a flail. He struck Light in the head with his flail, causing his helmet to split, revealing his face. Light then did the same to Spirit using the Star Saber.

"They're both fighting so honorably," **Starscream** said. "It must be because," **Alexis **added, "of their drive to best the other." "It is," Obsidian replied. "Their skill is equal, so they must overpower their opponent."

Light struck Spirit with the hilt of the Star Saber. Spirit retaliated with his flail, only to have it cut off. His hand returned to normal. Light then backed away and readied for a powerful strike. Spirit drew his sword in preparation. The two charged, but they passed through each other. "This battle has to end at some point, Light," Spirit said. "I must agree," Light replied.

Something materialized in Spirit's hand. It was a black sword, with an orange blade. It looked exactly like the sword that Unicron had used in the prior battle. "Light," Obsidian yelled, as he drew Lightbringer, "Catch!" He threw the sword to Light, who dropped the Star Saber, and caught it.

"This will decide the battle," Spirit said. "I hope so," Light said. Light and Darkness were swallowed by huge auras. Light's was white, and Spirit's was black. When the auras vanished, they had transformed. They both looked like Omnimon X, only Light was white, and Spirit was black.The two charged at each other, slashing each other this time. When they stopped, they both had large wounds in their chest. "It…is…decided," Spirit said, "But…there is still one thing left to do." He aimed his hand at the gang, and a large ball of dark energy appeared.

"**FINAL DARKNESS!!!!!!"**

The attack sped towards Light's friends. "You won't hurt my friends!" Light yelled, as he positioned himself in the way of the attack, spreading his arms out.

"LIGHT, NOOOOO!!!!" the gang cried as the blast hit. Light took th full force of the blast. When it was over, Spirit hit the ground, dead. Light also hit the ground, as the flames subsided.

(Play "Death of Optimus Prime, by Vince Dicola)

Everyone gathered around Light. Obsidian kneeled down and got in next to his ear. "Light," he whispered, "think of your ideal place, and let your mind go there." Light nodded, as Vanessa held him up. "It's too late for me," Light said, "You must protect…the…Allspark…at…all…costs…fare…well…" The life left his eyes. Everyone saluted their friend. "Sayonara," Obsidian said, "Light the Ultimate."

Thus perished Light Lopez, A.K.A Light the Ultimate.

* * *

Obsidian: This about wraps this story up. 

Shadow: Next Time: Epilogue and credits.

Silver: With a special surprise at the end.

All except Silver: YOU WEREN"T SUPPOSED TO TELL THEM THAT YET!!!!!!!!!

Silver: Sorry.

Sonic: See ya then!


	23. Epilogue

Obsidian: This is the final chapter of Sonic Heroes, Transform and Roll Out.

Shadow: It's divided into three parts. Fisrt is the epilogue...

Sonic: Then the credits...

Silver: And finally, you're just gonna have to read for yourself.

Demolishor: For the epilogue, play "The Last Scene" from Sonic Adventure 2

* * *

Epilogue

Everyone attended Light's funeral, even the Decepticons. All the Transformers had painted themselves black. Chancellor Sheppard canceled classes that day. The gang was incredibly saddened by Light's death, even more so having witnessed it. They each picked one thing of his to keep as a memento. Most of them took a card from his deck, but Obsidian took his swords.

"Well," Obsidian said, depressed. "Our mission is complete, so after the funeral, we're going home. Say your goodbyes within the next few hours." Sonic and Hunter, usually always happy and carefree, was more serious the whole time. Everyone said their goodbyes, and Sonic Heroes, the G1 and Armada Autobots, Link, Midna, Rad, Carlos, and **Alexis** boarded the _New Ark_, and Eggman, Metal Sonic, and the G1 and Armada Decepticons boarded the _Final Fortress 2_. Obsidian stayed in Obelisk Arena, where Light's funeral had been held.

* * *

Shadow: Short, sweet, and to the point.

Sonic: Good, I hate long goodbyes!

Obsidian: Hush! Now on to the credits!

* * *

Credits

(Play "Move Along" by the All-American Rejects, "His World" by Zebrahead, "Never Turn Back" by Crush 40, "Dare" by Stan Bush, "What I've Done" by Linkin Park,the Transformers Theme by Lion, and "Sonic Heroes" by Crush 40, in that order.)

Director

Not My Real Name

Producer

Not My Real Name

Written By

Not My Real Name

Cast

(Don't complain about 4Kids voices or dead actors)

Sonic the Hedgehog/Shadow the Hedgehog-Jason Griffith

Silver the Hedgehog-Pete Capella

Yugi Mutou/Knuckles the Echidna/Link-Dan Green

Jaden Yuki-Matthew Charles

Syrus Truesdale/Joey Wheeler-Wayne Grayson

Zane Trusedale-Scottie Ray

Chazz Princeton-Anthony Salerno

Alexis Rhodes-Priscilla Everett

Tristan Taylor- Frank Frankson

Tea Gardner-Amy Birnbaum

Tyranno Hassleberry-David Wills

Bastion Misawa/Seto Kaiba-Eric Stuart

G1 Prime/G1 Ironhide/Movie Prime-Peter Cullen

Movie Ironhide/Barricade-Jess Harnell

G1 Bumblebee-Dan Gilvezan

Movie Bumblebee-Mark Ryan

Cliffjumper-Casey Kasem

Hound-Ken Sansom

G1 Ratchet-Don Messick

Movie Ratchet-Robert Foxworth

Armada Prime-Gary Chalk

Jetfire-Scott McNeil

Hot Shot-Brent Miller

Red Alert-Brian Dobson

Smokescreen-Dale Wilson

Miles "Tails" Prower-Amy Palant

Amy Rose/Midna-Lisa Ortiz

Julie Rose-Jennifer Douillard

Obsidian the Hedgehog-David Humphrey

Hunter Drake-Ryan Drummond

Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik-Mike Pollock

G1 Megatron/Soundwave/G1 Frenzy/Rumble/Skywarp/Ravage/Laserbeak/Quintessons/Deliberata-Frank Welker

G1 Galvatron-Leonard Nimoy

Movie Megatron-Hugo Weaving

Armada Megatron-David Kaye

Movie Frenzy-Reno Wilson

G1 Starscream-Chris Latta

Movie Starcream-Charlie Adler

Armada Starscream-Michael Dobson

Armada Cyclonus-Don Brown

Demolishor-Alvin Sanders

Thrust-Colin Murdock

Ganondorf-James Earl Jones

Light Lopez/Darkness Lopez-Tom Cruise

Vanessa Cruise-Avril Lavigne

Spirit Cruise-Jean-Claude Van Damme

Unicron-Orson Welles

Godzilla-himself

Based on

Sega's _Sonic the Hedgehog _video games, Hasbro's Transformers action figures, Kazuki Takahashi's Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX mangas/animes, Nintendo's _The Legend of Zelda _video games, and Ultimate Soldier's fan fictions

The Sega, Hasbro, Paramount, Dreamworks, 4Kids Entertainment, Universal, and Nintendo logos are shown.

* * *

Shadow: Well, that's it. Go home!

Silver: The surprise!

Shadow: Oh, yeah...

* * *

Special Surprise

Obsidian is still standing in Obelisk Arena, when he looked up. "Couldn't resist, could you?" he asked, looking at a hedgehog in the stands, who looked like a White and blue version of Shadow.

* * *

Obsidian: Nothing left, except perhaps a glimpse of the sequal.

Demolishor: But while you're waiting, check out Notme's other fics.


	24. A Glimpse of What's to Come

Obsidian: I know this is short, but it's only a synopsis of the sequel

Shadow: Enjoy!

* * *

A Glimpse of What's to Come

Primus was sitting in his chamber, meditating on what had happened. A man walked in. He was wearing all black. "Primus," he said, "It is time for the prophecy to be fulfilled." "Darkstone," Primus replied, "That prophecy was made by a fool."

Darkstone blasted Primus, who blocked. Primus retaliated with a mighty blast of energy, only to have it shielded against. Darkstone then sent a strange energy wave at Primus, who fell into a deep sleep. "Now," he said, "All I must do is find the Key, and Unicron's power will be MINE!!!" Darkstone then proceeded to laugh evilly.

(Outside)

Obsidian rushed to Primus's chamber. He then saw Darkstone walk out and teleport away. Obsidian looked through the Dimension Mirror, seeing a huge black hole in the universe where Unicron was defeated. "I have to tell the gang!" he said, as he vanished headed for the universe where Sonic Heroes live.

* * *

Obsidian: Since it's so short, let's do something fun!

Sonic: I'm game!

Shadow: Okay, cue the pies! _(A bunch of pies appear) _PIE FIGHT!!!!!!!

_(Everyone that was in this story throws pies at each other)_

Obsidian: Okay, round two! _(Everyone gets cleaned off, and the area is covered in snow) _SNOWBALL WAR!!!!!!!!!

_(Everyone starts throwing Snowballs at each other)_

Sonic: That was fun, now for round three _(The snow vanishes, and the area is covered in mud)_ MUD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!

_(Everyone gets absolutely covered in mud, even the girls, who actually joined in)_

Obsidian: Okay, now for absolute randomness.

_(Everyone sings their favorite songs, which sound horrible together. It sounds like their singing giberish to nails on a chalkboard mixed with explosions)_

Hunter: This'll be fun! _(flames everyone in the butt)_

All except Hunter: AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _(Run around screaming)_

Obsidian: I think that shall suffice. See ya next time!


End file.
